


Way Beyond

by The_Shy_One



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Meetings, Gen, Government Experimentation, Homophobic Language, Mind Control, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Racism, Threats, autistic child, but also will be different from season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: By circumstances that Billy unexpectedly walked into, now he's faced with what's really going on in Hawkins, Indiana.





	1. Chapter One

It was chilly for a spring night, at least according to what Billy remembered from living in California. But then again it was Hawkins, Indiana where the cold seemed to stick to everything far longer than it should. Still the night was colder than he was expecting and he could feel the coolness gripping to the bottom of his pants as he walked towards the woods, leaving his Camaro parked away from the road.

 

As he pulled his denim jacket closer to his body to keep some of his body heat Billy could also hear what little bit of snow that was left crunching under his feet. Billy knew as soon as the snow left, he would be celebrating. That was the one thing that he probably hated more than anything in the stupid hick town was the climate of the place. For months he dealt with being cold all the time and having to wear clothing that he only wore when going outside for a few seconds.

 

All in all, he wanted everything that didn’t resemble a warmer season to leave him as soon as possible. As Billy continued to walk away from his car, he felt the blood that dripped down from a couple of cuts on his face starting to dry up. Resisting the urge to wipe his face with his arm, not wanting to ruin one of the few pieces of clothing he actually liked as he stepped into the woods.

 

With the sun still dipping below the horizon before six a clock, even if Spring had arrived, Billy had to take a flashlight with him. Even if the woods in Hawkins did give him a creepy feeling as he held the flashlight up to guide him through a path he had found, it was better than sticking around home.  
  
Anywhere was better than sticking around home.   
  
As Billy continued to go down the worn out path, the darkness started to swallow more sunlight. It didn’t take long for him to turn on his flashlight as the last few rays disappeared into the horizon. Then he made his way over a small hill. Even with the slightly steep climb, seeing how dark it was at the other side without the aid of anything besides his flashlight made his insides crawl a little. Still he pushed on.   
  
As time passed him by and the path continued to go on, he wondered if he should go back home tonight. While there was only a year left to stay with his father, it didn’t feel like it was worth staying there for that long, even if he had nowhere else to go.   
  
But what would he do when he did have to leave? It’s not like Billy could start making arrangements with anyone else while living with his father. He couldn’t do it without seeming like he wanted to get out of the house as a way to get away from his father. It was twisted situation and would continue to be like that until he left for good.

 

As the air became chillier and his breath started become more visible, the terrain of the woods started to become harder to walk. Rocks that varied in size, patches of the ground that would form a shallow holes and knots of tree roots started to block his path. Billy would often trip over them if he didn’t have the flashlight pointed down. But at the same time he would have to swing it back up so he wouldn’t run into something else that was further down the path by accident.

 

With this repeated process in the dark woods, something was bound to go wrong.

 

As he pointed the flashlight down at the ground, he stepped over another knot of a tree root and didn’t notice the creature lurking near him. It quietly crawled along the roots of the trees, smelling hours old blood a few hundred feet away. As it watched and waited for a moment to catch its prey walking by, Billy went over another root. As Billy flashed the light back up, the unknown creature made its move. Opening up and latching its jaw around his leg, it felt the blood and meat of its prey in its mouth that push the hunger that it had felt this cool night.

 

Clinging on for a few more seconds to engrave the taste of the prey, it then felt something bashing into its head before it could let go. Even with his jeans keeping the unknown creature from biting all the way through his leg, it hurt all the same. With a surprised yell and an ingrained hit at the creature’s head with the flashlight, it let got off his leg. As he took some deep breaths, he saw the outline of the creature lurking outside of the light’s range.

 

From what Billy could see it had a head shaped like a budding flower and the stature of a medium size dog. But the most unusual thing about it was that he couldn’t see where it could have bitten him. His blood was on its body, splattered like he would expect from something biting into something else, but nowhere in sight was a mouth.

 

As it moved around the edge of the light, trying to figure out a way to continue to hunt its prey, Billy felt around his leg where he was bitten. His blood started to make the jeans he wore sticky and stiff. It continued to pour out from the wounds. Just as he was about to tear off a few pieces of his shirt, the creature came running towards him. Even with the quick grab of the flashlight to use a weapon, Billy wasn’t fast enough to use it to hit the creature.

 

It bit into the same leg and made the pain even worse. Using the flashlight and his fist, Billy repeatedly hit the creature. After a few hard hitting swings, it went flying back into the dark woods. With the flashlight he saw that parts of his pants and leg were taken off and were strewn close to where he stood, all covered in his own blood. Seeing his leg being torn apart like this made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

 

Then his focus was forced back on the strange creature as he heard the sound of footsteps not so far from him. Then it came bounding back, seemingly unafraid of the ring of light. Even with those strong punches that Billy had given it, it didn’t look affected all that much. More like the hits landed pissed it off as it unabashingly showed what it truly looked like in the glow of the flashlight.

 

With its mouth finally unwravelled, the creature resembled a flower with only three petals. Billy wished he’d never had seen it. On each petal were several rows of teeth that looked like it could latch onto anything, if the creature wanted to and boy it did. What made this even worse, was the ends of the teeth was similar to hooks so that it could stay latched onto its prey.

 

Which explained how parts of his leg had come off when Billy had punched it earlier. With this knowledge, in mind he felt his stomach give a lurch. A sure sign that he might vomit if he didn’t get away from this situation as quick as possible.

 

As it jumped towards Billy once more, he used everything he had in him to bash in its head and mouth. Even as he felt the hooked teeth trying to sink into his arms, he continued to fight against the creature. The flesh of it felt leathery and its body didn’t seem as solid as fighting another human would be like. But he continued to punch, wanting it to stop killing him. He wouldn’t go out this way when he had waited for so long to finally gain a life of his own. Billy wanted to live just a bit longer.

 

Then he felt the creature move from his arm to something lower on his body. Even with Billy trying to grab it somewhere, it moved much faster than he was expecting. Quickly it latched it’s jaw around his thigh and he could feel the teeth sink into his upper thigh. With gritted teeth and the will to keep himself from screaming as loudly as possible, he made use of his body by falling to the ground. As he landed on top of it, Billy could feel how soft the body of the creature was. For something so small, it really didn’t have anything to protect it from anything bigger than itself.

 

As he felt the creature beneath him squirm at being squished by a larger body, Billy felt laughter bubbling up from his throat at the absurdity of this situation.

 

Just hours before, he was trying to make sure that he wouldn’t get beaten badly enough by his father so he could go to school the next morning and not get asked questions. Now he was fighting for his life with a creature he was sure that didn’t exist in this world, so he could continue to live.

 

As he was about to use his full weight to crush it, Billy felt another presence nearby. Looking up, he saw a guy standing in the light of the flashlight. The shadows that formed on the guy’s face made him look more imposing than he probably was in regular daylight. But there was something about him that made Billy want to retreat back carefully the way he came.

 

Quietly the guy walked up to him and looked down at him. The closer the guy was to Billy the more physical features he could see. His hair was a light colour of blond that could match the sun and was starting to become wavy as it reached past his ears. But what was most disconcerting was the honey coloured eyes that didn’t shift from where Billy was laying on the ground.

 

It was like he could see right into Billy’s mind with only a glance.

 

There wasn’t a lot of emotion that Billy could see on the blond’s face in this light, but he could see the curiosity as the guy tilted his head in question. Then he crouched down and started to pull the jaws of the creature off of Billy’s leg. He took off each jaw with care, even looking like he was sad that this had to happen to Billy. The creature didn’t struggle much against him, going limp against the touch of the strange boy’s touch. Almost like it could feel the same thing as Billy did about the guy.

 

Holding the limp creature in his arms like a willing pet, the blond still continued to look down at Billy. Like Billy was a puzzle that he couldn’t quite figure out on his own without anymore pieces. With a sigh at this odd situation, Billy quickly tore off strips of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped them around his leg and thigh where the wounds were. Just as he finished with the last knot, he saw that the blond was still standing there with the creature still in his arms.

 

Before Billy could do anything or ask where the guy had come from, a flood of bright, white light came through the forest. Using a hand to block out the light, he saw the outline of people rushing around. He could also hear them shouting at each other like this was a crisis of the utmost importance. Then they came closer to the both of them, wearing white full body suits with a helmet that had a small plastic window for them to see. They surrounding the area where Billy and the blond were, still shouting at each other.

 

What made Billy become nervous was they rushed past the blond and started to make a tight circle around him.

 

One of them held up a needle filled with a blue liquid and motioned something to the others. That’s when Billy felt hands starting to grip his arms and legs. As they touched the wounds on his leg with less than a gentle grip, he decided that he wouldn’t go with them. Especially if they treated people who were injured like this. As he thrashed around, he heard the yells of the men surrounding him, making comments that Billy had heard a million times before about his behaviour.

 

As he was about to wiggle himself free from the men in white suits, he felt something forcibly enter into his mind. Billy could feel the control he had over his body slip away from him as this unknown entity made his body stop moving. All he could do was stare up into the trees, seeing the branches sway slightly in the wind and the outline of the moon from some dark clouds slowly passing by.

 

The men in white bodysuits moved his body around and arranged it in a way that would make it easier for the needle to enter his body. Panicking on the inside at the loss of control over his own body, he felt the needle break skin on his arm. As the blue liquid entered his body, Billy only felt something akin to a hand brushing up against his hand like a phantom, as if to comfort him.

 

But it wouldn’t be enough when he caught things that were being shouted around him. “Get him set up to be taken. We’re gonna have to do something about him once he wakes up again.”

 

The minutes passed by as the unknown substance took effect, making Billy’s body even more relaxed than he ever had it. But this combined with the unknown entity’s control over his body, he felt as relaxed as the times when he heard his father stomping into the house late at night.

 

Around him he could see how the men in white scurried to get him set up for wherever they had to take him. Then he felt his eyelids start to grow heavier. It became more difficult for Billy to hold keep his eyes open, so he could keep an eye on what he guessed were government men. He didn’t want them to do anything to him in his sleep, he wouldn’t be able to explain why he was missing to his father if he was ever released. All it would sound to people’s ears like he had lost it.

 

And his father would be even more ashamed of his son than he already was.

 

That’s when he heard the soft voice in his mind, speaking almost likely someone who was too shy to start a conversation first with a stranger. “Won’t let them hurt you. I’ll make sure you are safe.”

 

In his mind he mentally scoffed at this statement. This was the start of losing his mind, Billy knew that much. Seeing something he wasn’t supposed to, the strange blond guy helping him and the government men whisking him away. All of this was going to lead him to a life living at the insane asylum.

 

Then felt a spike of volatile anger that wasn’t his own for once. Feeling the way the entity moved around in his mind, it almost reminded him of a child not being believed for something that they didn’t do. As he felt his eyes close one more time and his conscious starting to slip away, he heard the voice once more.

 

All it said was “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it is my first time with writing for the show, hopefully I can capture the characters to the best of my ability. Especially coming from the perspective of Billy Hargrove.
> 
> Now I know that a lot of people don't like Billy and in fact don't like when other people give him the excuse that his father abuses him for how he acted in season 2. But due to my fascination with the character as both an antagonist of the 2nd season and what we were shown towards the end of that season, I wanted to write the character to simply satisfy that.
> 
> I also wanted to try my hand at writing an abused character who has been shown to not be exactly the image of being a passive victim in the face of abuse and that even that opposite extreme to said abuse is also not a forever thing when shown how to cope and manage those extreme feelings that they may have. Also I was tired of seeing one extreme or another for abused characters and wanted to see how learning how to deal with said abuse in a way that would be healthier than staying at those extremes. Which also means having Billy face what he's done in the past to his step sister, her friends and even Steve at some point and making amends for them, even if those people don't accept them ever. (No excuses for him to use.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope the first chapter was enjoyable, even with this long explanation afterwards.


	2. Chapter Two

Billy didn’t know how long it took him to wake up, but it was painful enough with his head feeling like it was trying to cave in on itself to keep him from opening up his eyes. Even with the memories of what happened to him didn’t comfort Billy in the slightest. It just meant that once his father knew that his son was injured and how it got like that would mean more hell on earth for Billy.

 

Shifting his body from staying on his side to his back made the pain lessen just a bit. For a few moments he actually opened his eyes to see where he was. Quickly he shut his eyes when he was blinded by the light. It similar to the ones that the men in white used in the woods, harsh to look at and unpleasant to those who had pounding headaches.

 

But from what he could see beyond the light was a room that was set up like a hospital room. But Billy had been in enough hospital rooms to know that he wasn’t in a real hospital. The room didn’t have the sterile white walls, the large equipment around his bed or the smell of being cleaned by something bitter that seemed to drench into everything in it. 

 

No, the walls were earth colours. It only had one piece of equipment that checked his heart rate and there was the smell of something musty coming from somewhere nearby. While unpleasant in some ways, Billy welcomed the other parts that didn’t want to make him try and run from this place.

 

For a few moments he turned over this information, confirming that whatever part of the government took him obviously felt he wouldn’t try to run. With a sigh, he let his mind wind down to sleep. 

 

At some point he was woken up by the sound of shuffling shoes. Someone came into the room with no other sound as they quietly checked his injuries. While they were more careful than the men in white suits when touching his injuries, there was still the roughness that came across as unknowing of the pain. They didn’t bother to wake him as they left the room, murmuring to themselves.

 

As time passed over him, he felt something was off in the room. Even if Billy did try to open his eyes to see what it was that was causing this feeling, it wouldn’t be worth it to experience the pounding of his head. But the temptation of understanding what was in the room with him started to outway the pain the more this feeling started to make him worry.

 

Just as he was about to give in, he felt the lightest touch of fingers. Tensing up at the light touch, Billy wondered who at this place would be so gentle with him like this. They continued to gently touched the top of his hand, lazily dragged their fingers over it. While startled beyond anything at the sudden touch, Billy didn’t flinch physically like he thought he would. As they continued to repeat this motion for a few more minutes, he felt his body start to relax like before.

 

Then he opened eyes to see that the lights had been turned down. Looking to his left side of the bed, he saw the same guy from last night sitting in a chair that was next to the bed. Wearing plain clothing that were shapeless to his body. The light blond hair while still being wavey, looked to to have been recently washed. The short strands were sticking to his forehead and the longer ones clung to his neck. A contrast to Billy’s golden blond and curly hair that felt like it was being dragged down in grease and tangles that would take forever to sort out once he got his hands on a brush.

 

But looking beyond the physical Billy could see that even in a different lighting that the guy had this presence that didn’t settle well with people. That made even him want to look away if he wanted to survive. But there was also a softer quality to them with the soft smile that was directed towards Billy and the fact that their touch was kindest he had felt in a long time.

 

For the first time Billy used his voice. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked. His voice cracked and his throat felt so dry every time he swallowed from not being able to drink anything. Still he focused on the face of the young blond in front of him.

 

“I’m Joshua. You’re Billie right? At least from what I remember from being in your head.” Joshua said, tilting his head. Even if the words were spoken softly, the weight of what they suggested made Billy feel heavier.

 

So the presence that he felt in his head when he lost control was Joshua. The guy who didn’t look like he could take on Billy or anyone else in a fight. Anger welled up in Billy and demanded that he do something about this strange guy for making him lose such control in the worst way possible.

 

With a snarl, he quickly moved to grab Joshua around his shoulders. Billy barely got a hold of him before he slipped away. Something in Billy snapped and he was suddenly out of the bed to go after the smaller blond, feeling the wires that hooked him up to the machine pull out of him violently. Even if he shouldn’t be moving with the way his head started to pound and the blood that started to come out of him, he wanted to make this guy pay for what would be a rough couple of months from his father for being so irresponsible. 

 

He wanted to gain back the control he had lost and would do anything to gain it back.

 

They ran around the room, Joshua dodging every attempt of Billy catching him. Even with the pain screaming at him, Billy pushed his body harder. He wouldn’t let the other boy get away for what he did.

 

Just as he was about to catch Joshua, he tripped over one of the wires. As his body impacted the tiled floor, Billy felt everything just seize up. His muscles tensed up, especially around the stitches on his leg and he suddenly felt like he had ran a couple of miles instead of a small room. But the anger was still there, demanding that he do something.

 

Then Billy felt the same soft touch from Joshua. Even with the few snarls of him not wanting the blond to touch him, Joshua didn’t pay him any attention. His focus was getting Billy back to the bed where he could rest and talk to each other. He managed to drag Billy towards the bed and got him into it with very few instances where pain would grip his his body.

 

But Billy wasn’t happy to have someone who admitted to control his body taking care of him like this. It made the anger that he had intensify with each new irritation that came to him. Just as he was about to shout at the smaller blond for being so kind to him, Joshua silently held up a glass to him.

 

It was filled with water and even had a plastic straw for him if he didn’t want to struggle with getting the rim of the glass to his mouth. With a hard glare towards Joshua, Billy took the water. As he took a few sips from the glass he watched Joshua. Watched for any nervous ticks or anything else that would give Billy something as an excuse to try and attack the other boy.

 

As the silence over took the room, Billy moved the glass of water from away from his mouth. WIthout even having to indicate anything to the other blond Joshua took it from his hands to set it on the small table near the bed. With nothing to distracted either one of them, they stared at each other. While Billy knew he was still glaring that he’s heard from others that made everyone nearby afraid of him, Joshua didn’t seem nervous by it. In fact he looked determined to fight back if Billy tried to go after him again.

 

“I realize what I said about what I did to get you here was the wrong thing. But it still doesn’t give you the excuse to try and harm me.” Joshua said, surprising Billy a bit by the stern tone he heard. “How about we try to talk this out before resorting to violence?”

 

“You were in my head, right? Then you know what I’ll answer to that.” Billy said back. He could feel the smirk that he usually wore when he was close to starting a fight start to form.

 

“I wasn’t exactly in your mind like that. I don’t have that kind of power, even if it would be more useful.” Joshua replied. His golden eyes narrowed like he could read Billy’s actions for what would happen soon. “But I can promise I won’t do that again. I never like controlling another person’s mind to make them passive enough to be taken away. It feels horrible.”

 

Even with that admittance from the blond, Billy was still itching to hurt something. If he could hurt something in any way than he would feel better. That’s always the thing that would make losing control much better. “But you still did it. Doesn’t paint a good picture of you in my head if I’m being honest buddy.”

 

“What will then? I’d rather give something positive to them so you can leave this place.” The look that Joshua gave him was enough for him to think it over. While the anger coursed through his body, demanding for some kind of violent action to be taken, there was another part of him that was kind of curious about the boy in front of him.

 

“If you can show me how your powers work than I guess I won’t try to fight you or anyone else in this government place.” Billy said slowly. “But if you do anything that I don’t like than I won’t keep my end of the deal.”

 

Seeing the excitement that made its way into every part of Joshua’s face and body almost made Billy want to smile at him. But a voice that sounded exactly like his father was shouting at him to never do that. Do that towards any boy who looked like a fag and Billy would get whatever was coming to him. But it still wasn’t enough to stop Billy from thinking that the boy looked nice like this.

 

Joshua moved from his seat to the edge of the bed. Leaning his body towards him, Joshua’s eyes locked onto Billy’s with confidence that made him almost want to start to relax. Then the blond moved his hands to come near Billy’s face and he froze for a moment.

 

Then the burning anger came back before he could even think to stop it. 

 

With a snarl Billy forcibly pushed the other boy away from him. “ _Why_ _do you need to touch me?”_

 

Confusion was etched into every part of Joshua’s face as he continued to hold his hands in the air. Then carefully he placed them on top of Billy’s hands, gentle as he was before. Softly he started to speak. “I just need a physical contact for my power to work. I’ve found that the best way to do this was to put my fingertips at the temples.” 

 

“Is that the only way to that?” Billy asked, forcing everything in him from pouncing on the boy. Joshua looked towards the ceiling in thought for a few moments. Then slowly he nodded yes.

 

“But it won’t be as good as touching your temples.” Joshua said. Like he was trying to get Billy to go the way he wanted to do it.

 

With a prideful tilt of his head, he stared into those honey coloured eyes. Billy would not be goated into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with by anyone. “ _ I don’t care _ . I  _ don’t  _ want you to touch me unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Came the annoyed huff. “Just going to be harder for the both of us.”

 

Before Billy could do anything, Joshua quickly moved his hands to touch Billy’s collar bone for a few seconds. As he was about to shout to the other boy about the touch, he was out like a light.

 

When he felt himself wake back up, he panicked for a few moments. Everywhere that he looked, darkness surrounded him. While Billy didn’t feel anything reaching for him in the darkness, he didn’t feel anything holding him up or some kind of platform beneath him. He just floated in suspense, waiting for whatever Joshua would show him.

 

Without anything to measure time after he calmed down, Billy noticed that floating in this darkness was boring. Raising a hand, he saw that even if there was technically no light where he was he could still see other parts of his body. The most interesting part of this revelation was the clothing he wore. While close to what he usually wore to school, a few things were off in colour or size. Namely that his tight jeans were exchanged for loose fitting pants.

 

But the one thing that was still the same was his denim jacket. It gave Billy some small comfort that wherever Joshua had placed him that he had something familiar with him.

 

Closing his eyes for a few moments there came this feeling in his gut that he wasn’t alone. Just as he was about to open his eyes, Billy felt a hand grip his hand. Even with how tight it was, there was still this gentleness that was starting to become familiar to him. Opening his eyes, he saw a sight that took his breath away. If he thought that Joshua had this otherworldly look to him before than what was in front of him made it quite clear.

 

Joshua was in front of him with his eyes wide open. There was no pupil or iris to be seen, just a solid colour of blue that glowed slight. As Billy looked over the rest of the boy, Joshua took a hold of his other hand. The same colour of blue as his eyes appeared as something similar to mist that surrounded his hands and his arms. Whatever it was, whether it be magic or something else connected to Joshua’s power, it seemed to move all on its own. It would twist and turn like it was trying to decide which way to go on the blond’s body.

 

Then Joshua placed his forehead against Billy’s, smiling like he knew all the secrets in the world. 

 

“Just imagine where you want to go Billy. I can take you there.” Came Joshua’s voice. It sounded like it was coming everywhere at once, but it was still soft enough that it didn’t hurt his ears. Once more Billy closed his eyes, imaging the home he had left back in California.

 

A sadness that he had felt many times since moving to Hawkins welled up inside him as he thought about home. The people who had been friends at some point or another, the places he hung out at as Billy had gotten older. But most of all he missed the many beaches that were in California. There was nothing in Hawkins Indiana that could replace the beaches he had wandered for most of his life.

 

As he opened up his eyes there was a blue glow that took over the two of them. Then, quicker than Billy’s mind could process they were at one of the beaches that Billy had thought about during the night. While it wasn’t quite like the thought that Billy had formed in his mind as the tide had a blue glow to it that made it look serene as it crashed into the sand and the sky was more purple than blue, the rest was close to what he remembered of it.

 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Billy look to the side to see Joshua standing beside him. He was a few inches shorter than Billy, the top of his head barely reaching Billy’s shoulder. This combined with the gangly body that Joshua had made him appear like one of the many nerds Billy had come across in California and Indiana. But the difference between them and the boy standing close to him was the power that he saw. Even now the blue mist that surrounded Joshua’s hands and arms still clung to him.

 

Billy moved his head from the blond to the waves crashing against the beach. The differences from his memory and what must be Joshua’s help in bringing him here made the scene even more beautiful than he could ever imagine on his own.

 

“What is this place?” Billy asked.

 

“This place was created from your memory.” Joshua answered. “I used the memory that you gave me and made it so we could both walk around in it. It’s like a projection if I remember correctly.”

 

“You’re saying that I’m standing in the place where everything was black? And that you can do that?” Even if he was seeing the result of what Joshua was talking about, it still seemed so far out of the possibility of what he considered real.

 

Billy watched the glowing blue water as Joshua took his time coming up with an answer. The repetitive motion of the waves crashing into the surf brought a certain kind of peace that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He moved to sit, noticing that the sand felt dry when placing his hand on the ground.

 

Even with the attention to detail from both him and Joshua to create this, it still wasn’t enough for it to be exactly like the beach he remembered.

 

“This place is your mind when asleep.” Joshua finally said. He took his cue from Billy to sit in the sand as well. “When you’re sleeping and dreaming, you’re basically projecting images that your brain conjures up. I think it helps people to clear away the day to be somewhere else even if it’s in their own head.”

 

Billy chose not answer Joshua after hearing that. Even if he saw how the blond tightly clasped his hands at not being given an answer, Billy still kept himself silent. As he processed the information the ocean that was several feet from them started to churn like a storm was about to hit the coast in a matter of hours.

 

“Billy.” Came Joshua’s worried voice. “Billy you gotta say something.”

 

“What can I say to that? That you’re basically in my mind again even when you promised you wouldn’t do  _ that _ ?” Billy said as he stood up. Anger crackled under his skin as he looked down at Joshua. He could feel how gleeful he was getting for seeing the fear in the boy’s golden eyes and for once he was glad to get angry. “Didn’t you say you wouldn’t go into my mind again?  _ Didn’t you?” _

 

Vaguely he heard the storm that came crashing into the shore as Joshua got up and ran away from him. Billy didn’t bother to give the boy any time to get a head start. He moved quickly to run and pounce on Joshua. The fear in his eyes made everything inside Billy sing with happiness that he could do this. That he would gain back something that would continue this euphoric feeling forever.

 

As Billy moved his hand to hit against Joshua’s face, the boy’s eyes light up with the same blue as earlier, mixing in with golden colours of his eyes. This didn’t deter Billy in the slightest as he felt his fist connect with Joshua’s face. The skin on Joshua’s face had angry red colour to it as the second went by. The hit didn’t hurt much as usually would if he were awake. As his other fist started to make its way towards the other boy’s face, Billy was pushed backwards by a ring of blue.

 

As his back hit the dry sand there on top of him was Joshua. The boy’s eyes had the gone back the solid wall of light blue. The only difference this time was nothing seemed to emote from them. Like Joshua had left his body and something else was controlling him. 

 

Joshua lifted a hand and roughly put it on his chest. The blue mist that surround his hands and arms had sparks of purple shooting off from it as Billy felt something invisible push into his body. Even if he wanted to fight back he felt like his whole body was tied to the ground, not giving him any room to gain the upperhand of the fight back.

 

As another wave of this invisible force made its way into his body, he felt the urge to scream. It didn’t take him another two waves of this before Billy gave and started to scream at the pain he was feeling. He could hear how his screams echoed against the rocks nearby and that lightning was starting to flash across the sky. Still he watched as the boy above him relentlessly gave him pain.

 

Watched as the unfeeling look in Joshua’s eyes continued to stay there.

 

A thought suddenly entered his mind. Earlier Joshua had told him that they were in his mind and he was sleeping. If he could create this image that Billy had given him then that means he had limited power since it wasn’t his own mind. Using his will and strength, Billy slowly gained use over his limbs.

 

As lightning continued to flash overhead Billy continued to push against Joshua’s power. The boy continued to forcefully give him pain unaware that his control over Billy had been lost. Then when another bolt of lightning made its way across the sky he pushed the boy off of him.

 

Breathing hard, he sat up and looked over at Joshua who’s back face him. He could see the way the mist had crawled from from his elbows and taken over part of his back, twisting and turning as if it were an animal that was agitated. Then as if Billy blinked, Joshua was standing up again.

 

The short blond hair on the shorter boy floated up and his eyes still looked like the boy still wasn’t focusing on anything in the present. His hands started to to turn into claws, the blue mist surrounding it glowing even brighter than before. They were positioned in front of Joshua’s body as if he was ready to pounce on Billy at any time. Every inch that Billy was seeing gave the giving the appearance of Joshua being possessed by something that wasn’t human.

 

Even if Billy wanted to continue the fight it wasn’t worth it if he wasn’t going to get his ass handed to him by something that didn’t fight like a normal human. But at the same time he wanted the boy to leave his head if he wanted to get back to the real world. With steeled resolve, he stood up and looked eyes with Joshua.

 

“Guess I got to do this. Even if it is stupid.” He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. Images raced through his mind and quickly he chose combining the few that might help him. As he was about to put the energy to form the image in his mind, Billy was knocked backwards into the sand.

 

Once more Joshua was positioned above him, sitting on his torso and starting to look more like a nightmare come to life than a boy at this point. One of the clawed hands quickly grabbed around his throat and he could feel the force from before being pushed into his body. Joshua was also starting to squeeze his throat as well, his claws digging into his neck. Blood began to drip out of these wounds making the surrounding sand start to turn into a gross puddle of red.

 

All of this combined together to cause Billy to start gasping for air. This was a combination of pain that Billy had only felt a few times in his life. But still he struggled to get back the image that he had in his head . Billy wanted this fight to end before either one of them got permanently stuck in his mind.

 

As Joshua continued to strangle Billy with the one hand the other gripped the ground near his head, keeping himself steady against the taller boy. Feeling the sand shifting gave Billy an idea. When he felt the wave of force ceded for a moment, he used his hand to hit at the hand near his head. Not expecting Billy to fight him in this state Joshua toppled and let go of Billy’s neck.

 

With a few quick breaths to regain the air he lost, Billy quickly moved to get a few hard punches in the other boy’s head. When he felt that Joshua had taken enough, he quickly pushed him off and made sure to get on top of him. Even if he had power on his side, Billy had enough knowledge to fighting people bigger than him to keep the boy down.

 

As Billy straddled Joshua’s body and gripped his arms, the image that he had before came to his mind. Then with force that only felt when he was angry beyond anything made it come to life.

 

That’s when everything around him, including Joshua just faded to black. For once Billy welcomed the nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quite the chapter. But we finally have a name for the mysterious guy in the woods that seem to be in cahoots with the government. It was a lot of fun writing him. I'm also hoping that I was able to briefly describe how Joshua's power works with what happened with Billy and what it might mean later down the road in plot.
> 
> Also it was interesting writing Billy's bouts of anger. Like it is irrational in a situation where a person is trying to be kind and calm, but irrationality and anger is part of the deal when a person is on one side of the extreme for reactions. Still it was interesting to write and see how that dynamic played out in this chapter.
> 
> Hopefully it was a good chapter to read.


	3. Chapter Three

When Billy woke up once more, he was in his room again. The posters that hung up on the wall, the stack of tapes near his stereo and other various items that he brought from California greeted him. Even with that familiarity of his own things around him still couldn’t make him stop to wonder what he saw and experienced was real at all. If it was then why wasn’t he greeted with the face of his father about to yell how irresponsible he was?

 

Shifting in his bed, he felt sudden pain go through his body, reminding him that he was actually injured. Which possibly meant he wasn’t going to play any basketball or go to any of the practices. Which also meant that he would be given more time to get bored out of his mind since Billy couldn’t also do any of the weightlifting he had been doing for months since coming to Hawkins.

 

With an angry sigh, he pushed through the pain and sat up at the edge of his bed. Seeing the gauze cover his upper thigh and his calf and being covered in dull red spots, Billy knew he would need to change them soon. Running his hand through his hair, he could feel how much more tangled his curls had gotten. Felt how much grease coated his hair. Even if Billy didn’t want to believe anything that happened with the Joshua and his powers after being sedated in the woods, the state of his hair proved that he was out longer than a day. He would never let his hair get this bad.

 

With another burst of determination, he got up from his bed. As he tried his best from face planting into the floor with a hand planted against the wall, he heard the door opening. 

 

Looking up from the floor he saw his step sister, Max standing in the doorway. She glanced at him like she was trying to figure out why he got out of bed. With a huff of annoyance, Billy continued to make his way towards the door.

 

“You shouldn’t be up.” Max said to him. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him take another step towards her.

 

Bitter laughter made its way out of his mouth at that, wondering what her motive was. Even with her taking a swing at his balls last October with the bat full of nails to keep him from attacking her friends, they had stayed away from each other to keep the peace. 

 

“I’m up whether you think I should be or not Max. Besides Neil won’t be expecting you to help me with cleaning and rewrapping these.” Billy said, pointing to the gauze wrap on his one leg.

 

She looked at his leg, taking a few moments to stare at it before looking back up at him. “Still doesn’t mean you should be up and walking around. I can get you stuff to change them so you don’t have to leave your room.”

 

With that Billy stopped moving. While his father has been smart enough to keep what was happening between the two of them away from Max there was some moments that he was certain she had hunch of what was going on. Nobody could be ignorant of that kind of thing, even as someone as young as her. But then that wasn’t enough for Billy. 

 

He wanted her to see how vile the man could be when there wasn’t an audience around to keep Neil pacified. Wanted her to know that there were worse people than Billy in this world that she could be going up against.

 

“Think I’m going to pass on that  _ Maxine _ .” Billy said. As he moved towards the door, he saw the anger that encompassed his step sister. It was the kind of anger that he has only seen on her once and that was last year during the brief period of time that she went missing after Halloween. “What Maxine? Gonna get mad at me now that I’ve broken one of your rules? You should have known it wouldn’t last long with me.”

 

The taunting made her anger more visible. Billy could see every jab made its mark by the way her body started to shake and her eyes flashed with the same rightness from that night. The only thing that was different is that Max didn’t move out of his way when he finally reached the door.

 

“You going to move? Or is your kindness gone already?”

 

“Just get your bandages changed Billy.” Max said, looking him in the eye. It wasn’t often that someone could scare him with a look, but Max had this way about her when she took no shit from anyone including Billy.

 

With that she left him standing in the doorway, walking towards her own room. After she closed the door to her room, Billy looked towards the direction of the kitchen and living room. Suddenly without Max distracting him, he heard some voices talking. Specifically the voices were coming from the living room. Quietly as he could Billy walked down the hallway to hide next to the doorway and quickly peep around the corner to see that two men in suits were talking with his father and Suzen.

 

Even if he was expected to join the conversation, seeing men who kept a boy with powers to enter people’s mind didn’t settle well with him. Billy knew that they were giving a bullshit reason for why he appeared to be so injured in a town like Hawkins.

 

Like his father should have known when the rumours about the one kid returning back alive should have given them the signal to get as far as they fucking could from this town.

 

“We would like Billy to come to us for his appointments. What he experienced and the possibility of what that might entail because of our carelessness means that we should provide a way for him to get back to being healthy.” Billy heard one of the men say.

 

“We wouldn’t have to pay for anything, would we?” Neil asked. With a roll of his eyes at his father’s question, Billy knew where this would be going. Even if he wanted to hear what the men in suits would say about him, hearing his father trying to be a good father wasn’t something he wanted to hear again.

 

It was a song and dance that he’s known since the death of his mother.

 

“You won’t have to pay a thing. As I’ve said this is considered a payback for what one of the test subjects did to Billy.”

 

“Good to know we’re on the same page.” Billy could practically see the playful smirk that his father was wearing as the conversation continued on from there. For a few quick moments Billy could feel the hot white anger that was associated with his father rear its ugly head.

 

Then he thought about what these men in suits were saying to his father. Was the creature that attacked Billy the thing they were truly talking about? Or was it Joshua that they were talking about? Joshua felt like a person who hasn’t interacted with humans beyond the scientists that were working for these men in suit.

 

Huffing at his paranoia, Billy focused his attention of making sure his injury and stomach were okay. Checking to make sure that none of the adults could see him, he made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. While they were low on groceries, there was still enough for Billy to take with him to his room. On the way back to his room he grabbed the first aid kit and balanced that with the food he was carrying. Hopefully the kit would have enough in it that Billy would be able to change the gauze on his wounds for a few more days until Suzen went out shopping.

 

As Billy shuffled into his room and quietly ate and changed the gauze, he could feel himself wanting to fall back asleep. The energy just seemed to drain away even if he hadn’t done anything that strenuous in the one hour that he was up.

 

Before getting back into bed, he put one of his tapes into the stereo and let the music play. As Billy started to drift asleep with the lull of the softly playing rock music, he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind. Just as it was about to firmly grasp his mind, Billy jolted awake.

 

He will not let Joshua back into his mind for a long time.

 

An hour went by as Billy struggled to keep himself awake. Even with him changing the tapes in his stereo to something that would help him stay awake didn’t do anything. As Billy sat on his bed, his back against the wall, he figured he might as well sneak in a few cigarettes in his time of staying away. 

 

Reaching over to the one of the milk crate that he found around in the small town standing in as bedside table, he had one pack of cigarettes left. Holding the pack in his hand, he then got up from his bed and hobbled over to the one window his room had. Opening up the window to keep the smell of smoke out of his room, he lit up a cigarette and slowly savoured it.

 

Billy was on his third cigarette by the time he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Quickly crushing the half smoked cigarette on the window stile and then closing the window so he could appear like he was just listening to his music if it was his father walking towards his room. The man didn’t like the smell that cigarettes left behind, saying that it gave the appearance of trailer trash instead of a dignified family.

 

With a huff of laughter towards the silly notion since Neil didn’t disapproved of the habit itself, just that it would make him look bad if anyone of importance could smell it in his house. Then he heard his door being opened again. This time one of the men in suits entered his room instead of Max.

 

There wasn’t too much to the man that would make Billy take a second glance at him if he was on the street. But since Billy had stumbled onto something that treaded into something the government didn’t want anyone to know about, he made sure he had every single detail about the man. Who knew when he would have to track the man down in case something similar happened?

 

“What do you want?” Billy asked, still looking at the man closely. 

 

“I’m Agent Shawn. How about my partner and I take you somewhere else so we can talk about what happened the other night without being interrupted?” Calm and showed nothing else that would make Billy distrust him. But seeing how the man was trying to get him away from the rest of his family, it raised the hair on the back of his neck.

 

“And why would I want to do that? Especially with the way my leg is right now.” Billy said, lightly touching the changed gauze on his leg. 

 

“We just have a few things we must discuss before we leave you here.” Agent Shawn said a bit sternly. “After all we don’t want to ruin a young man’s life for saying something he shouldn’t have said, right?”

 

With no other way of getting out of this, Billy slowly made his way out of his bed. As he slowly made his way towards the door, he watched the agent as best as could. With dark brown hair that was kept clean and out of his face, Agent Shawn was a man that Billy would have never thought would have a job with the government. Agent Shawn waited until Billy was close enough to offer an arm to him. Irritation crept its way into Billy as he stared at the arm, wondering why the man didn’t come to offer help rather than letting Billy stumble along.

 

With a little reluctance, Billy took Agent Shawn’s arm and let him lead the way out of the house. As they went through the living room to get out the front door, they passed by Max who was sitting on the couch watching tv. For a moment her attention strayed to Billy and the agent. Her eyes widen like something unexpected happened before her attention snapped back to the tv.

 

There wasn’t anyone outside in the neighborhood as the Billy stepped onto the porch. In the driveway, he saw his father’s car and his Camaro parked like it never left its spot a few days ago. Then his eyes spied an unfamiliar car that was parked on the street. It was black as to be expected, but looked like any other model of car that Billy had come across in this town. 

 

With a firm nudge by Agent Shawn as he got out of the door, Billy was slowly walked over to the black car. In the car there was the other agent, sitting at the wheel with the same blank expression as Agent Shawn.

 

Quietly getting into the car, Billy made sure to peek out of the corner of his eye towards these two men. There was something about this whole thing that made him uneasy and he wanted to be ready in case he would need to fight his way out.

 

Neither of the agents talked to him or each other as the car continued to its destination. The landmarks of the town that he had slowly come to recognize rushed passed Billy and soon the agents started to go into parts of town that he never went before. Billy tried to keep up with the many twists and turns that the car took, but eventually got overwhelmed by trying to remember everything.

 

Soon the car turned into a parking lot of a motel and diner combination. There was a few other cars in the parking lot and from what Billy could see there wasn’t anyone in the diner other than the staff. Same as when they got in, they also got out of the car quietly. The two agents stood on either side of Billy and silently guided him towards the diner.

 

None of the staff gave the three of them a concerned look like Billy would have expected. One of the waitress’s sat them all down and politely asked what they would want today.

 

“The usual for the two of us Rebecca.” Agent Shawn said, taking control of the whole thing. The other agent nodded in agreement as Rebecca wrote down something on her pad. Then she looked towards Billy.

 

“And what do you want stranger?” She asked sincerely, her brown eyes filled with emotions that he didn’t see all that often around Hawkins. It made some of the uneasiness that he felt go away a bit. Even if she knew who these two men were and what they actually did, it felt nice to actually have someone act normal in this situation.

 

“Whatever you think is the best choice.” Billy said smoothly. She gave him a bright smile and wrote something else on her pad. With that she turned around and headed towards the kitchen, yelling towards the chef their orders. 

 

Billy looked towards Agent Shawn who sat across from him and then towards the other agent that sat beside him in the booth. He tried his best to keep his body from hunching in on itself. He didn’t want to give these two men and whoever they represented in this small and dingy town any information that they could use against him.

 

The two agents didn’t speak with him, looking through some papers that they brought in with them. Only for a few moments would either one of them speak to each other, speaking in what Billy guessed was code for them.

 

When Rebecca brought all three of them a cup of coffee, that’s when they start to talk to him. 

 

“We want to discuss what you remember of that night.” Agent Shawn asked him calmly. Almost like it he wasn’t asking about a creature that shouldn’t exist or about a blond boy that could enter into people’s mind. “Make sure that what you did see stays between the two of us.”

 

Narrowing his eyes at the subtle threat weaved between Agent Shawn’s words, Billy took his time to think over what he should say. Bringing the coffee to his mouth, he knew he would have to twist his words a bit. Didn’t need the agents or whatever part of the government this was to know everything.

 

As Billy set his coffee back down, he spoke up. “All I remember of that night is a creature catching me off guard and biting me twice on the same leg. Then some bright lights flashed on without a warning and caused me to freeze up due to shock of everything and pass out.” 

 

“Anything else that we might want to know?” The other agent asked. He watched Billy closely, leaning into the table just a bit.  Almost as if he could sense there was more to the story than what Billy was telling. “Something that might not be explainable to anyone outside this table?”

 

“I briefly remember waking up in a room and feeling a splitting headache, but again I passed out.” Billy stated. After another sip of coffee, he looked Agent Shawn in the eye. “And I would appreciate if we never meet again because my father doesn’t want rumours like the Byers family about the government coming by our house often. It wouldn’t end well for either of us if you know what I mean.”

 

“Something we can add into the agreement at a later date. Just sign here so you can return home and tend to your injuries.” Agent Shawn said, pulling out some papers from the file in front of him. Then he handed them to Billy.

 

Billy looked them over carefully, squinting to read the small print as best as he could. Didn’t need to get needlessly dragged into something else if he could help it. Then with a pen he borrowed from Rebecca as she brought them food, he signed where he needed to.

 

Then he dug into the food. It was a special of the day thing, something that Billy wouldn’t have ordered by his on choice. But for what it was, it filled his stomach and made it easier to give a compliment towards Rebecca when she came back to take away their plates.

 

Then the same as when they brought him here, the agents drove Billy home in same confusing manner. When getting home, Billy saw that Max had fallen asleep on the couch with He-Man still playing on the TV. With a rare moment of consideration taking over him, he got one of the blankets from the closet hall and put it over her.

 

Then silently he made his way back to his room where he collapsed into his bed and curled as best he could into his blankets. This time Billy didn’t feel the presence of Joshua trying to enter his mind as he started to fall asleep.

 

Sometimes he wondered why he couldn’t do stuff like what he just did for Max when people could appreciate more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was bit late. I got caught up with a comic series and had to read all the issues to sate my sudden obsession with it. Hopefully this won't occur often.
> 
> But this chapter was a slight challenge because I wanted to show the a bit of the strain between Billy and Max. While they're shown to not to bothering each other after the what happened at the Byer's house, but knowing Billy, I felt that he would test what he could do with the new guidelines of the strange relationship that he has with Max. (Also he wouldn't like that she was trying to be nice to him after everything with his father and the incident at the Byer's house as well.) It would be small stuff, probably mainly concerning conversations, knowing he wouldn't get away with anything physical without dealing with her wrath.
> 
> Also the thing with the agents was also tough since it's never shown in the show how signing those contracts went. Still I imagine they used verbal threats as what would happen to the group if they talked about the whole thing with Will and the Upside Down to anyone else. So that's what I went for with Billy signing those contract. 
> 
> Also Joshua will being coming back soon, even if Billy is reluctant to see or hear him for now.


	4. Chapter Four

Stepping out from the car that Susan drove to get him and Max to school in the morning after a few days of Billy resting and making sure his injured leg was alright. Once he was cleared by the doctors from the government facility, his father ordered that he finally get back to school. Billy knew that he would have to dropped off by his step mother every morning for the next few weeks until his leg didn’t have any stitches in it.

 

He didn’t need to repeatedly keep tearing them out just for the convenience of being able to get away from home when he wanted to. It just wasn’t worth it in the long run.

 

This would have him restricted in a way that would make his father happy for once and leave him feeling caged. Eventually Billy would snap at Neil in one way or another and cause himself even more pain. But for now he would play by the rules that were silently set up for him.

 

Taking one sweeping glance of the high school, Billy also knew that the gossip of the day for these people would be about him. They practically talked for almost a week when Harrington came to school with his face bruised beyond hell from their fight and for some reason rainbow band aids stuck to his forehead. Still Harrington only gave him a glare and then didn’t look his way again the last few weeks of that year.

 

Ignoring everyone around him, Billy slowly made his way to his locker and then went to homeroom. Even with the whispers and hushed exclaims around him as he sat in his usual seat, he didn’t react to any of it. When the teacher saw that he was actually here for the day, they tried to quietly talk to him. But he shut that down before anyone got any ideas.

 

Billy didn’t need other rumours going around along with what might have possibly happened to his leg.

 

As the classes slowly passed him by and started to blur together as his mind tried to shut down on him from exhaustion. Even when forced himself to focus in class, his mind kept returning to the thought about Joshua. Even without seeing the younger boy since that day he woke up in that room, Billy’s mind still wanted to focus on him.

 

Every time that he went to sleep after the last few days, he could feel how Joshua tried to get back into his mind. Even when Billy would kick him out of his mind he knew it wouldn’t be long before the younger boy would try again. There was a stubborn streak in him that almost made Billy fond of him. It was like a younger sibling that wanted attention and didn’t know any other way. But at the same time it made him annoyed when he wasn’t getting the sleep that he needed to recover.

 

He sighed as he noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to the science class that was happening in front of him. The page in his notebook that he used for this class was mostly empty with a few sentences that made little to no sense to him right now. With a huff of irritation at his lack of focus, he then noticed that Nancy Wheeler was looking at him oddly.

 

Her short brown hair was neatly kept, but it tilted slightly to the side as she tried to discreetly to look over at him from two rows over. It was almost likely she could read that there was more going on than those around her that were saying that he got injured in a fight.

 

But he really didn’t want Nancy’s attention at all. There was something about her that made him annoyed any time they had to interact with each other. Especially when she tried to be concerned about him after threatening Billy to keep away from Steve and the gang of kids that he babysat.

 

When catching her eye, he gave her a smirk and then a wink. It was entertaining to see the embarrassment and disgust simultaneously on her face. Almost like she wanted to be embarrassed that she got caught staring at him, but at the same time wanted strangle Billy for even initiating such actions with her.  Everyone knew that she and the creepier of a boyfriend, Jonathan Byers, were a thing and nobody wanted to get near that.

 

Not even Billy for the hell of it.

 

He made the decision for her by quickly flashing her the middle finger. With that Nancy’s conflicting emotions turned to anger. Quickly she turned her attention back to the front of the room with no more concern for him. Billy heard the quiet snickers from a few people who weren’t paying any attention to the lesson. He couldn’t resist the smirk that came to his face once more.

 

When the class was over, he saw Wheeler storming out of the class. People who didn’t see what happened gave her strange looks like they couldn’t understand why she would be so mad after a science class. The few who did see what went down immediately spoke up, starting the system of rumours that would make sure that everyone knew what happened by the end of the school day.

 

Even if Billy didn’t like how everyone in Hawkins had to stick their nose into everyone’s business, it was almost scarily impressive how fast they could spread rumours. Like they had perfected this skill from a young age since there wasn’t anything else to do  in this small town.

 

As he slowly made his way to the last class of the day, he could feel how tired his body was. He could feel how his body protested against moving any further with deep ache that went all the way down to his bones. There was also the fact that it was starting to become easier to just nod off in class. All in all, Billy was slowing down and would probably not make it to when Suzen would pick him up at the end of the day.

 

Sitting himself down, he tried his best to focus on the lesson. By the time that the teacher started to write on the blackboard Billy had laid down his head on the desk. Even if it was uncomfortable to lean his body like that (and knew he would wake up even more sore than he already was), he just wanted to sleep off this tiredness that had been following him all day.

 

Just before he felt himself slip into a short nap he knew that there was something trying to get in the back of mind. It felt like there were hands trying to get a grip in his mind and drag him off somewhere. Oddly familiar, but it wasn’t enough for Billy to be alarmed like he usually would be.

 

Then quietly he entered sleep.

 

He opened up his eyes and saw that he was in a room that had grey brick walls. There was a few drawings on the walls that were hung over a bed with crumpled up blankets and sheets. Billy could tell that the drawings were drawn by a child with the way the people were disproportionate to each other. But the most noticeable thing was the sofa chair that sat a few feet away from the bed.

 

It was most comfiest looking thing in the room. Also the brightest with the soft colour of green. The cushions didn’t have a dent in them where people have sat in it for long periods of time nor were there any stains on it. Billy wandered over to it, touching the soft fabric. He wondered why such a thing was in a dull looking room where no one would appreciate it. Then silently he sat down it, letting his senses take it in.

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, laying in the chair like there wasn’t anything else in the world. But he knew that it was too soon that he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Blinking open his eyes, Billy saw a familiar face. One that he particularly didn’t want to see at the moment.

 

“Caught me when I was weakest, huh?” Billy said. Even if he wanted to sound threatening to scare off the boy, he just didn’t have the energy. “You don’t give up, even when it’s clear when you’re unwanted.”

 

“Couldn’t give up trying to get to you to explain what I meant last time. It’s also not in my nature to give up if you were to ask any of the scientists.” Joshua replied, looking like he was tired as well. Like he also wasn’t getting good sleep over the issue of Billy not understanding something that he did. “Which is why we’re here.”

 

“Where would ‘here’ be?” Billy asked.

 

Joshua paused at this this. Almost like he wasn’t expecting Billy to be so compliant and hear his explanation. He tilted his head in thought as he shifted himself to sit on one of the arms of the chair. Then he spoke up. “I brought you into somewhere other either of our memories. After the last time when you tried to attack me for going into your head I knew I would have to do something different.”

 

“So you somehow brought me somewhere else with your power where we could talk to each other?” Billy didn’t know if that was better or worse than having someone in his head.

 

“Yeah it isn’t that hard to do when you’re asleep. The mind is able to accept it better when it’s winding down from the day I guess.” Then almost sheepishly, Joshua looked down towards the ground with a blush on his face. “The scientists were never able to fully explain it to me.”

 

“Doubt they fully understand it themselves. This kind of stuff seems like it comes out of a science fiction novel.” Billy said, closing his eyes. “Still it doesn’t give you the excuse of getting into my head like that the last time.”

 

“Well that was the only way I could show you what my power could do. But anything after that I had to ask from you to do it. I would _never_ pry into someone’s head like that. _Never_.” Billy quickly opened his eyes at this. Almost like they had reversed their roles, Joshua was up from the chair and looking down at him. Anger poured off of the younger boy that Billy had only ever seen from his father and experienced himself.

 

Billy could also see faint wisps of the blue mist surrounding Joshua’s arms and a faint hint of blue at the edge of his eyes.

 

“Then why don’t explain in your own words what your powers do? You have a better understanding than anyone else what you can do since it’s your own _body_.” Billy said harshly. As he spoke, he could feel himself getting heated up over this, wanting to understand why the kid was so defensive over making sure Billy understood his intentions. Nobody he’s ever meet went out of their way to do such a thing for him.

 

Joshua seemed to come down from his anger rather quickly after hearing that. Then with hesitancy, he said “But wouldn’t you prefer something based in fact rather than feeling?”

 

“I would rather understand it from your own point of view than anyone else’s. Again you know what your powers do better than anyone else in this world. Bet no one else even has it.” Billy watched as Joshua let his words sink in. There was something familiar about the way that the younger blond looked with the choice to talk about himself.

 

Joshua returned to his spot on the arm of the sofa chair with a thoughtful look to his face. Billy moved slightly and closed his eyes once more. He would give the kid time to gather his thoughts and give Billy the best explanation he could come up with.

 

Once more he didn’t know how long it was until he felt the gentle touch of Joshua’s hands again. Opening up his eyes, he saw the determined face on the other boy’s face. “Think I can explain to you what my powers are.”

 

With a lazy smirk, Billy said “Well explain away dream boy. Don’t think my nap will last much longer.”

 

“Basically I can enter people’s minds and shift through their thoughts and memories, but usually when they’re only asleep. It just seems easier than trying to do it when someone is aware.” Joshua said. He moved his hand to carefully touch Billy’s hand, still as gentle as ever. “When they’re aware of me they can close off sections of their mind or completely push me out. Like you’ve been doing for a while now.”

 

“So you can go through people’s heads and see what they can see. Then why did I remember last time like it actually happened in the real world?”

 

“I can also drag people into a bubble outside both of us where I can talk and interact with them. I only do this when I have to. Drains me otherwise.” Joshua kept to himself, only moving his thumb lightly over Billy’s hand.

 

Billy went quiet after that. With the new information twisting around in his mind, correcting the things he thought he knew about the younger boy’s power. He also knew that he would have to keep visiting the other boy if he wanted to know more.  

 

Silently he moved both of his hands to grasp Joshua’s hand that had been touching him. He saw the golden eyes of the younger boy became clearer and sharper as he focused on Billy’s hands. But all he could focus on was the softness of hands that never did a day of labour in their life. The faint lines of scars that Billy had a feeling were due to the fault of others.

 

“Why don’t we keep visiting each other? Like what you’ve been doing over the past few days, but when I’m actually asleep. I’m sure you’d love to talk to someone else besides those scientists.”

 

It didn’t take much for the other boy to agree.

 

Soon after that Billy was shaken awake by the teacher. She was one of the younger teachers around here, actually more kind and understanding than the older teachers that Billy had seen around this place. Which meant that kids took advantage of that kindness when it meant that it would them the chance to take the easy way out of things.

 

He knew that at some point that she would would either be told by the other teachers or come to the conclusion herself that she would need to be sterner with the kids. That you couldn’t be kind with these kids since they weren’t as innocent as they made themselves out to be.

 

As Billy tried to wake himself up quickly he saw the soft look in her eyes as she took a step away from him. Noticing that the other kids weren’t in the room to see him like this almost made him sigh with relief. Then he looked back towards her face, wondering what she was going to say to him.

 

“Billy I know you’re an excellent student in my class, even with the many basketball games that you’ve had since coming here this year.I know that you’ve been injured recent and that it’ll take a while for you to adjust back to school.” Miss Karen said to him. “So as a little secret between us, I’ll give you the notes to the class whenever you fall asleep. Just so you can keep up with the rest of the students.”

 

Then she handed him a few pages with her cursive writing on it. Silently he took them and watched as she moved away from him towards her desk. Staying in his seat for a few more moments, Billy wondered why she was being so kind towards _him_. Even with the high grades he got in her class, he knew for a fact that he was a more disruptive than any other teacher would have allowed at this point in the year.

 

She looked up from where she was packing up her things and gave him the same soft smile as before. Her blonde hair got caught in the dying sunlight making her seem even softer than she normally would. It suddenly reminded him of the fuzzy memories that he clung to of his mother when Billy was younger.

 

Then quietly, he left her room. With no one else in the building besides those for clubs and sports, he quickly gathered his things before going down to the gym to talk to Coach. When actually entering the gym, he was waved over by the older man who had a disappointed look on his face. Whether it was because Billy wasn’t able to play for the rest of the season or just the sorry state of the players in general, he would never know.

 

With a quick paced limp he finally reached the man to tell him that he couldn’t play for over two and a half months. Which basically spelt out doom for both the team and Coach as whole for winning state championship.

 

“Guess the rumours were true then.” Coach started, sighing a bit afterwards. “Just gonna have to see if I can convince Harrington to join back on the team. He’s the only other one in this school besides you that can get the team all the way.”

 

“Think that’s a good idea? He’s been off since the beginning of November from what I’ve heard from the others.”

 

“Don’t have any other choice Hardgrove. He got us through to the championships before you came around here.” There was a bit of side eye glance aimed at him that made Billy’s skin crawl just a bit. “Don’t get too cocky about your place on the team son. Always someone better to take your place. Now don’t let me see you around here until that leg is able to carry you through routines like before.”

 

Not saying a word, Billy made his way out of the gym. Even from short distance from down the hall he could hear the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the floor and the ball hitting the ground. He wouldn’t be able to hear that for what seemed like a long time to him.

 

Making his way out of the building the air still felt too cold for it to be Spring. Settling on one of the few tables that this place had, he worked on the homework that was given for the day. It would be another half hour before Suzen would be able to pick up him since Max had AV club with her group of nerds.

 

Even with the eventual sting of coldness that came since he wasn’t wearing anything on his hands, Billy continued to work on his homework. Might as well get something done during his extra time he had now without basketball. Soon he saw Susan’s car driving into the parking lot and quickly packed everything up.

 

It didn’t take long for her to reach the middle school. Billy saw that Max was surrounded by the nerd pack that she called her friends. He also spied Steve Harrington driving into the same parking lot with a cigarette in his hand, smoke drifting out of the car window lazily. Susan honked once to capture Max’s attention. With a quick goodbye, she came speeding towards the car.

 

“Mom can I say something real quick to Steve over there? I forgot to tell him he doesn’t need to pick me up for a while.” She said quickly. When Susan nodded yes, she quickly went over to Steve’s car as he parked close to her friends.

 

“She couldn’t have her friends tell him that?” He mumbled, continuing to watch her.

 

“She really likes him. Don’t know what it is, but all those kids really like hanging around him.” Susan said quietly. Billy still had to wonder how a woman like her can stay with a man like his father.

 

“Aren’t you worried about her hanging so close to him after what happened last Fall?” He asked harshly. He saw the way she flinched at that like Billy had tried to strike her like Neil did to him. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of that.”

 

“I trust him Billy.” She said to him, finally looking over at him. Even with her wearing her work uniform and having bags under her eyes from working long hours since arriving in the town there was something about her that made him shut up.

 

Like she would also use a bat full of nails if he pushed too far about this subject with her. Guess he can see where Max get’s some of her fighting spirit.

 

Suddenly Max climbed into the back of the car and excitedly told her mom about what happened in AV club. As they drove out of the parking lot, Billy saw the way Steve was looking him. Like he was finally seeing the missing piece in a puzzle.

 

Billy looked away, hoping that when he got home he could fall asleep and met up with Joshua again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! This one was a bit easier to write than Chapter Three, but nonetheless it was still a lot of fun to write.
> 
> It was quite interesting to write Billy being tired and worn out from what recently transverse with the demodog, the whole thing with Joshua and then having to deal with government agents on top of that. Besides the injury, having all that happen one after the other, I would imagine he would be a bit more tired than someone with his injury would be. Still it gives the opportunity for him to finally talk to Joshua and sort out what did happen when the younger boy tried to show his power.
> 
> It was also interesting to write that little bit at the end with Suzen. While we only see one scene with her in season two and don't know much of her dynamic with Billy beyond that one scene, I wanted to do a bit more with her. We end up with her standing her ground against Billy's needling about Max hanging around Steve.
> 
> Also I'm hoping that I'm explaining Joshua's powers as well as I can. While I know he can go through people's dreams and can interact with people in those dreams if he wants to, I don't quite know how to explain that within this setting very well. For what I have set out for his power is that he can go into people's dreams, change them if he wants to and can also interact with people within those dreams if he chooses to do so. I'm hoping I can touch upon these things the further we go into this fic, so it'll make more sense the more we go along.
> 
> Hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter to read!


	5. Chapter Five

It took a week before shit started to hit the fan. And it all started with Neil getting frustrated at the fact that Suzen didn’t get supper on the table by the time that he had set when moving here. Billy could see that every day that when his plate wasn’t set down in front of him at table caused his mood to shift into something darker. That Neil would eventually focus that anger and foul mood towards Billy when given the chance. 

 

Even with the apologizes that Suzen gave for having supper late, all Neil could do was look towards Billy. The shape blue eyes silently telling him that this whole thing was his fault. That there would be consequences for Billy for forcing the schedule to run behind.

 

All Billy did in return for the silent message was stare back. He wouldn’t take the threats that his father was giving him like a coward. He would fight back just a bit, even if it would cause him more pain in the end.

 

The only upside to that whole week was that Billy spent more time with Joshua while he was asleep. Seeing how the younger boy was fascinated by the memories that Billy provided for them, looking at everything in wonder made his life just a bit more bearable to get through. It was like watching a small child seeing a new place for the first time and trying to comprehend it.

 

“The world is truly more beautiful than the books father sends me.” Joshua said, looking out over a roof that Billy use to sneak onto with his friends. With the way the setting sun was casting light on everything, Billy felt a strong wave of homesickness rush over him.

 

“You actually get to see your father? Thought the government just took kids with powers away from parents to use for their own agendas.”

 

Joshua paused for a moment, looking confused. “We weren’t taken. Most of my siblings were given willingly to them to see how powers can vary in a family. The one condition by my father for this experiment was that he was able to see all of us when he could.”

 

“Your father did that willingly? Why?” Billy questioned. Something in the back of his mind didn’t like what he was hearing. It was like it was warning of something he should have already known.

 

“Just wanted to see if any of his kids were truly special. At least that’s what Mollie told me when I first got there.” Joshua said with a shrug.

 

“Well whoever she is, she’s full of  _ shit _ .” Billy said. “Even with my shitty father, I know that parents aren’t supposed to do that with their kids.”

 

Joshua laughed at that. His golden eyes looked down at Billy and with the way the dying sunlight settled on them, it made them glow. It made Billy feel that someone was finally seeing him for the first time since he’s moved to Indiana. “I think she’ll disagree with you on that. She likes to think that our father is doing the best for all of us. Even if that means not being around.”

 

“Still full of shit, even if she’s your sister.” Billy muttered. Joshu’s grin only grew bigger at that as he faced back towards the setting sun.

 

But even with the nightly visits from the younger boy to look forward, it still meant that whenever Neil snapped that it would hit him harder than it usually would. And Billy knows that it might be the thing that’ll finally make him breakdown like the disrespectful fag that his father claimed he was.

 

Then during Saturday in the middle of the day when Suzen had to quickly run to the store for groceries he was faced with being alone with his father. Max was out with her pack of nerd friends, doing whatever they all do during the weekend. Which also meant that his father wouldn’t have to wait for her to leave before giving Billy hell.

 

The man was sitting on the couch, watching a soap opera as there was nothing else on at this time of day. Still the volume was turned down as Neil looked over at Billy who was reading on the floor for his entertainment since he couldn’t much else with his injured leg. Which meant that he had his leg straight out from his body to make sure he didn’t accidentally tore out his stitches. Without looking up from the page he was reading, Billy knew that his father was forming something in his mind.

 

Whether or not he would actually go through with it was the actual question here. (Which knowing the man it was most definitely a yes.)

 

He didn’t move when Neil got up from the couch. He didn’t move when the man walked over and stood over him. He only moved when his father told him to get up. Without marking his place in the book, Billy got up as quickly as he could with his bum leg. 

 

“What’s this about?” Billy asked, wishing he didn’t have to go through this again.

 

“This is about you being a screw up and making Suzen work harder than she needs to.” Came the suspiciously calm answer. Billy narrowed his eyes, knowing that this act wouldn’t last long.

 

“No I think it’s more about you getting pissed that your schedule is off by a few minutes, especially when it comes to dinner. You just want to blame me since that’s the only change that’s happened around here.”

 

“ _ Don’t you talk back to me like that. _ ” Neil said at him, his tone close to snarling the words at Billy. “You know it’s  _ your _ fault with you wandering around the woods that night and getting mauled by something that you could fight back. So  _ you _ best be staying on  _ my _ good side.”

 

Billy was dangerously close to just laughing at Neil for even saying that. The man was being plain ludicrous at this point about the whole thing. Maybe he should just find a place to stay if his father was going to be this way about him getting accidentally injured. It wasn’t like the man wouldn’t find someone else to turn his aggression onto. Billy was nothing special, just unlucky enough to be stuck with the man as long as he has.

 

“God, you should hear yourself. Blaming me for something that I had no control over. Maybe you should get 20 stitches in the leg and see how that fares out for you.” Even Billy knew it was a stupid move to say that. But at this point he didn’t care. 

 

Neil has beaten him for less.

 

With a crack, Billy suddenly could hear ringing in his head. He could feel the blood slowly dripping from the small cut on his cheek. Then with another swift punch to his head, Neil managed to get him to stumble and lean against the wall for support. The pain from the two strong punches made him docile enough for the man to pull at his long hair and force him to look into cold blue eyes.

 

“ _ I said you best be staying on my good side. Or you’ll get worse than that. _ ” Then as if to prove a point, Neil struck his upper thigh. Right on his stitches.

 

Billy forced everything in him to not scream out at the sudden burst of pain. Even if he wanted to scream, the way his throat closed up so suddenly made it impossible to get any sound out. He could feel something hot growing underneath his stitches like it would burn him from the inside out. So focused on making sure he didn’t show any weakness in front of his father, he didn’t hear a single thing the man said. 

 

Billy was then suddenly faced with his head being hit against the wall a couple of times. Each time his head made contact with the wall the ringing in his head grew worse.

 

“ _ Do you understand? _ ” 

 

“Yes sir.” Billy managed to get out. 

 

When his hair was let go and he heard his father return back to the couch, Billy made his way to his room. As quiet as he could, he checked the stitches on his upper thigh. He didn’t need to go back to the government place again. Didn’t need someone else knowing about this. 

 

As Billy looked over his thigh, he noticed the red angry hand mark over the line of stitches. While he had many small cuts, bruises and welts caused by his father’s hands, something about this one broke him. When seeing that nothing was torn, he covered it back up with the gauze and his pants. Even though it was the middle of the day Billy got underneath the covers.

 

Then with near silent sobs, he cried himself to sleep, pressing himself against his pillow. Billy didn’t need to give his father more reason to unleash his anger.

 

When greeting Joshua in the dream realm, he was still crying. They were ugly sobs, filled with emotions that Billy never expressed to anyone else for a long time. As he stayed on the ground of white, blank room, feeling like his mind and body would split in two from this overwhelming pain he’s collected over the years, he felt the soft touch of a hand.

 

Then he heard the soft voice singing softly as they directed him towards the green sofa chair. It felt softer than the last time he was on it. As Billy curled up in it, he saw the golden eyes that he’s slowly come to familiarize himself with.

 

“Sleep Billy. That’s all you need right now.” Then with the press of Joshua’s fingertips, Billy found himself in total darkness.

 

And he was fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a short chapter, but I knew I couldn't dwell on what was happening for too long in this chapter to Billy without it becoming extremely over the top.
> 
> Still it was an interesting chapter to write. Mostly for Billy finding a bit more about Joshua's life during those meetings they have with each other. I will be visiting this in later chapters as it is central to Joshua's character identity, but for now it will just be little hints.
> 
> Also it'll be a while before updating since it's Christmas vacation for me. I want to write a few chapters in advance so that I'll have something to post during the last few weeks of the 1st semester, since that'll be a busy time for me. Hopefully I can get about two to three good chapters done during that time.


	6. Chapter Six

It was on Monday morning as Billy arrived to the high school that things started to get stranger. Just as he made his way past the row of cars that he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. With enough restraint on his first instinct to punch whoever grabbed him, he looked over his shoulder. Staring back was Steve Harrington, looking like he hadn’t gotten a good night of sleep. The bags under his eyes appeared more prominently with how close he was standing near Billy.

 

Also Steve had this look on his face that he would rather be anywhere else than standing near Billy. Still the older boy didn’t look like he was going to run off any time soon. 

 

“What do  _ you _ want Harrington?” Billy asked, already done with this interaction. Even tried to yank his arm away from the older boy.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Can you not be a dick for a few seconds? I needed to make sure I caught you before you went into the school so we could talk.”

 

“What’s so important that you need to talk to me? Thought we were avoiding each other since that night, pretty boy.”

 

“Well with information that Max gave me a week ago it looks like I’m breaking our pact to stay away from each other.”

 

“And you believe anything she says?”

 

With a tired sigh, Steve pulled Billy closer to him. Then whispering in close to his ear, Steve said “Look, I’ll explain everything when we’re not surrounded by everyone not involved with this. I doubt that you want rumours to spread around that I’m trying to get you to join something crazy.” 

 

Then he slipped Billy a piece of paper and walked off, going into the school without glancing back at Billy. As he made his way towards his locker, Billy opened up the note to read. It gave basic directions of where to meet Steve after school and even cautioned that he shouldn’t tell anyone about the meet up.

 

As if that didn’t spell out anything creepy. 

 

But at the same time he was curious. After everything with the one sided fight that happened between them last fall over what Billy thought was going on, at the same time he had to wonder made Steve talk to him like this. (Shit, they haven’t even glanced at each other since that night. What changed for this to occur?)

 

With a sigh, he shoved the note into his back pocket. Then spent the rest of the day getting through his day as best as he could. Even with the sleep he was getting at night without having any reason to go anywhere, he still felt like falling asleep in his classes after lunch. Billy didn’t know if his body was trying to make him slow down as a result of his injury or whatever else it was, he was just sick of it continuously happening.

 

When it came time to finally meet with Steve, Billy took his time getting to the meeting place. Even with the few clubs and sports meeting up after everyone left the school, there was still this feeling in his gut that made him cautious to meet up with the senior. Pushing past that feeling, Billy goes outside one of the back doors and makes his way to the bleachers.

 

The weather had gradually grown warmer as the weeks went by, allowing people to start wearing lighter layers and even occasionally an outfit that winter wouldn’t have allowed without losing something to frostbit. The snow was also gone, but the grass was still brown and dead. As Billy made his way over to the bleachers, he could see in the distances of the woods at the edge of the school property. The trees were still bare from winter, no budding leaves or flowers coming in just yet.

 

It reminded him of the night in the woods with the weird creature and Joshua for a few moments.

 

Going in under one side the bleachers, he saw Steve standing a few feet in. He was near the middle of the metal structure, hunched over his body a bit and looking like he was having a conversation with himself. Probably had to do with whatever he wanted to tell Billy.

 

As he slowly made his way to Steve, trying to keep from accidentally tearing out his stitches, he asks,”Are you going to make this quick or does Max want me to be in trouble?”

 

Looking up from whatever Steve had been staring at, Billy could see an eye roll. As he leaned against one of the poles, Steve starts to talk. “She’s not trying to get you in trouble. Well not anymore than what you’ve dug yourself into, dipshit.”

 

“Got any harder swears than that Harrington or is that all Indiana can manage?”

 

“Not gonna get into an argument with you Hargrove. Just listen to what I have to say.”

 

With a wave, Billy waited for Steve to start talking once more. Figured even if whatever the older boy wanted to talk about was nothing, better to not have him angry and possibly start another fight. Didn’t have the strength right now to physically fight against anyone and that included Steve.

 

Which was pathetic in every way possible.

 

“You probably signed something to not talk about what happened to you? At least that’s what Max said. She did say that you were taken from your house for a few hours before returning back home.” When Steve saw that Billy nodded, he continued. “So that means you saw one of those creatures, right?”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Billy asked, unsure if he had to explain what he saw or that Steve was going to do that for him.

 

With a sigh, Steve lets the back of his head hit the metal behind him. “I know you saw something Hargrove. Whether or not it was something to do with what happened last November is what I need to know. Need to know if we have to drag you into the group to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

 

“You mean to tell me that I’m part of something crazy if I saw the same crazy  thing that happened last November as you did? Why would the same crazy shit keep happening this this stupid town?” Billy questioned. He was starting to get tired of this conversation and was thinking of giving into the temptation to just walk away from Steve without hearing the rest of it. 

 

“If you saw the same thing that happened to me and the rest of the group, then you would join us. The crazy shit just keeps returning for some reason.” Steve said calmly. Then he pulled a face when met with Billy’s laugh of disbelief. “What I’m trying to say is that you obviously saw something and the only weird thing as far as I know that’s happened after months off nothing in this town. Usually the weird things that happen here are connect in some way.”

 

“Well you’re finally connecting the dots, pretty boy.” Billy finally says after hearing all of that. Watched as Steve made a face like he couldn’t believe that Billy was being flippant about the whole conversation.

 

“Well I wouldn’t if you just told me what happened to get government agents at your house. They don’t just show up for nothing after all.”

 

“Harrington, I’m not going to explain shit to you. Now can we go back to ignoring each other? Possibly until the end of the year?”

 

As Billy turned around wanting to end the conversation at that moment, he saw the gang of nerds. Along with them, Max stood near the back. Almost like she was expecting Billy to turn violent when confronted. This made him stop for a moment, unsure of what was going on. 

 

They were standing where he had entered earlier, silently watching the conversation that was happening in front of them. Which unnerved him a lot since he knows how much those little shits could talk courtesy of Max. (Why didn’t he hear them? He should have heard them,  _ god damn it!) _

 

Besides the creepy staring, he noticed that there was someone else with them. Someone Billy never saw with them before.

 

She looked like she could play the part of a creepy child in a horror movie with the way she looked. However the way she stared at him was familiar enough. A comfort even if Billy were to ever admit something like that. Like she was look past all the bullshit and staring into his mind.

 

“Big brother.” Was all she said. 

 

Even with all the talking that erupted with the statement around her, she walked over to Billy with no hesitation. Beside him, he could hear Steve trying to get the pack of children to calm down. Still he didn’t focus much on that as he watched the girl coming closer to him. 

 

Billy could even feel the barest hint of her reaching into his mind. It felt different from the way Joshua did it. While it was clear that the blond boy knew what he was doing, the girl coming towards him was unfamiliar with how to do it. Yet it was still careful enough to not hurt him with her inexperience.

 

When she was close enough to him, she reach out to him and gently place a hand on one of his hands.

 

The hand that Joshua always touched when they visited each other.

 

“Big brother.” She said once more. Her eyes showed that she knew who she was talking about.

 

“Yeah, big brother.” He said slowly, unsure of how to answer her. “You’ve got powers like him?”

 

She nodded yes. Then holding her other hand up, she looked over at the metal seats of the bleachers. Quietly Billy watched as she concentrated on her power. Then he saw what she was trying to do when the metal started to buckle into itself, like something heavy was placed on them. This strange little girl was starting to crush those seats. With her goddamn mind.

 

“Holy shit kid.” He mumbled. 

 

While Billy had seen what Joshua could do, this was something else. He could also see the small smile on her face. Almost as if she was trying to impress him. A huff of laughter came out of him, amused that she was trying to get his attention by competing with Joshua. 

 

As she wiped a small bit of blood coming from her nose, she looked behind her. Billy followed her gaze to see the pack of nerds still arguing. He rolled his eyes as he saw Steve trying to get them to stop. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sounded out a sharp whistle that stopped everyone from what they were doing.

 

“Now that you’re paying attention, can any of you explain what’s going on in this town?” When nobody answered him, Billy sighed. “Come on, you set all of this up to see if I knew anything. One of you start talking.”

 

A hushed whisper went through the group before seeing Max step forward. It was like last November when she had taken charge for a few moments and nearly struck his balls with the bat filled with nails. “You saw a demodog, didn’t you?”

 

“I’m guessing that’s what it was since I only saw it for a bit. Does the creature anything to do what happened last November?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then tell me what the hell is going in this town for something like to show up.” Billy said roughly. His body was starting to give out from standing around for so long. Usually by this time he would be at home, sitting or laying his bed to regain back his energy to make it until he had to go to sleep.

 

“You know the building near Hawkins that got shut down last year for killing the girl with what they were testing? Well it was a coverup for using Eleven to create a hole between here and another dimension a year before we moved here.” Max said, moving a hand to point out the strange girl near him, ”Ever since then, the creatures from the Upside Down have been coming over here. We still don’t know what they want besides trying to eat us.”

 

“So that’s why you escaped your room last year?”

 

“Yeah. But  _ you _ weren’t supposed to show up like that and scare the shit out of us.” She said to him. Giving him a look that said to try and fight her on that point.

 

Rolling his eyes, he moved closer to her. “Even if it was a good excuse for the disappearing act, you still  _ shouldn’t _ have done that. Don’t know what any of these nerds would have done to you Maxine. Remember what happened back in California? We don’t ne-”

 

Before he could continue, one of her friends spoke up. The black kid, Lucas that made him notice what was going on with the whole situation last November. “Hey, don’t talk to her like that!”

 

“ _ Kid, don’t start fights you can’t win. _ ” Billy growled out. He took another step towards the group and took some satisfaction in the fear that he saw in the group of boys. Even if he was injured, he could take on any one of them. They weren’t as strong as their babysitter or anyone close to Billy’s age.

 

Max still stood her ground, not afraid of him like before. Billy had to respect that. She was willing to do something that he never did to Neil at her age.

 

“Alright, everyone let’s end this. You,” Steve said, pointing to his pack of kids, “go to the parking lot and wait for me. I just need a moment to talk to him before taking you home.”

 

Eleven and Max joined the group as they left the bleachers. He could hear the grumbling and the discontentment that they had over the conversation, but Billy could give less of a fuck what they thought. He didn’t need to earn their trust and he certain didn’t want to.

 

When they couldn’t hear them anymore, Billy walked over to Steve. The older boy looked at him with annoyed expression. Then releasing a sigh, Steve leaned against one of the metal poles again, looking as tired as Billy felt at that moment.

 

“This all true Harrington?” Billy asked. He looked the older boy in the eyes, hoping that what Max told him was true. At least there would be someone else who knew what he was talking about.

 

“From what I was told of the events that happened two years ago, yeah. The thing last year was just as complicated. Not even sure I got all the details like the kids did.”

 

“So you were ragged into this unwillingly?

 

“I was the first year with the Upside Down thing. Same with last year. But I honestly don’t think I could stay out of this, even unknowingly.” Steve admitted to him. “Probably continue to be part of this until I leave Hawkins.”

 

Billy took in a deep breath. Knowing all that from older boy made the situation seem a whole lot bigger than Billy getting randomly attacked in the woods. It made it both worse and better at the same time. (When would things ever just be one or the other? Why couldn’t he ever just have one or the other?)

 

With that Billy started to make his way out from under the bleachers, he heard Steve follow him. What he asked made Billy stop dead in his tracks. “Do you know what El meant when saying Big Brother? Usually when she says cryptic stuff like that to any of us, we go along with it. But since you’re technically still an outsider, I just wanted to know.”

 

“I knew what she meant. Doesn’t mean you’re getting an answer out of me, pretty boy.”

 

“Come on Hargrove, let’s leave our shitty past behind us for a minute. Can you tell me what she meant by that?” Steve said to him, sounding done.

 

Billy took a few moments to decide if he should comply with Steve’s demand. Then quietly he turned his body to face the older boy. “She meant the guy I’ve been visiting over the last few weeks. I’m guessing that he’s in the same place that Eleven was two years ago, which means whatever this place is, is continuing their experiments on kids. Or just has a bunch of kids and keeping turning to the next one when the one their using isn’t much use.”

 

“You’ve been visiting him? Wait there’s more of these kids?” The disbelief in the other boy’s voice made Billy want to chuckle. Of course they hadn’t considered there would be more than Eleven. Who would when there was more going on to this crazy shit than kids with powers found in fiction.

 

“His power allow me to visit him from over a distance. But I’m betting he knows what the hell is going on for the government to use these kids’ powers. Which he probably won’t give up unless he’s out of there.”

 

“Is this your way of trying to get me to help you?”

 

“It would appear so Harrington.”

 

“Well I can’t say anything now about definite help, but I can say that the group and Hopper will try to come up with a plan to get your friend.” Steve said, walking past Billy. “We need everything to stop this, right?”

 

With a tired chuckle, Billy followed behind Steve. “You could say Harrington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's an update after having some time to write the next few chapters. This chapter is a bit longer than the last chapter and actually has Billy interacting with others in the show! 
> 
> It was a bit tougher to write out the conversation between Billy and the other characters. Mostly due to the fact that I figure that they wouldn't be so forth coming with information about what happened in Hawkins to Billy considering what he did. Plus they don't exactly know why Billy was injured so badly and why government agents were checking in on him.   
> Plus I've noticed through my rewatch of season two that Steve kinda prolongs his explanations or beats around the bush when people talk or ask him things as oppose to outright saying it right the first time, so that it was fun/hard to put into the story. 
> 
> Also it was interesting writing the reaction that Billy had towards Eleven. While Joshua vaguely does talk about his siblings, he never gives Billy descriptions about what they look like or what they're powers could be. So being faced with one like Eleven gives Billy a look at how the lab has and is probably treating these kids with powers over the years.
> 
> Hopefully it was a good chapter to read after those few weeks without an update.


	7. Chapter Seven

When getting home, Billy started to feel his body starting to slow down. He was stubborn enough to stay out in the living room, waiting for whenever supper would be done. Max hid in her room to do her homework, so he left the tv on a random channel. Billy didn’t know how long he stared at the same spot on the wall, but when Susan called for everyone he was glad to be dragged out of his head. He barely got through dinner before his mind felt like shutting down completely.

 

While he couldn’t focus on much, he felt Susan gently guide his body towards his room. For a moment Billy saw Max peeking out her room, a few moments of concern taking over her face. He turned his gaze towards his bed once he could no longer see the younger girl. Quickly and quietly, Susan got him into his bed.

 

“Just get some rest Billy. Your body can’t take all of this the whole day.” She said, light patting his head. As if he were her own child and not a step son that was a fucking screw up.

 

He didn’t reply. But a bitter part of him wished she was like this more often to him. Especially when his father beat him, he wished someone would be willing to fight Neil off or at least offer kindness to him that Billy couldn’t give to himself in those moments.

 

Her quiet steps left the room and quickly he fell asleep. It didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar signs of Joshua entering his mind. It didn’t take long to see the familiar sight of solid blue eyes and blue mist surrounding his upper body in the darkness of what Billy now knew was his mind.

 

He could see that the younger blond was excited to see what else Billy’s memories held, the way the mist surrounding his body would twist and turn on itself. All it took was a quick touch from Joshua’s hands and suddenly they were in a place that Billy used to be familiar with.

 

As the scene created itself with small details changed with Joshua’s touch, Billy felt a part of himself start to relax. As he saw the last few things finish completing themselves, Billy felt the soft touch of Joshua’s hand. The younger boy was shaking with excitement, clearly wanting to figure out what they were standing in the middle of. Billy could hear all the arcade machines softly playing their music and see parts of the game flash upon the screen, trying to get you to play them specifically.

 

The darkness was more present this time, the memory taking place during the evening. But the blue neon lights that hung above them at the outer edges of the room casted enough light for the both of them to see their way around. Lightly tugging on their joined hands, Billy lead the blond boy towards one of the games.

 

“What is this place?” Joshua breathed out, wondering hanging onto every word.

 

“The arcade. It’s a place to hang with people and show off how high you can score on any of the games.” Billy said. He stopped in front of one of the games, familiarity urging him to start playing it.

 

“Can you show me what you mean by that?”

 

With a smirk making its way to his face, he stepped towards Galaga. While he would have paid however many quarters to start the game, in this weird dream place all he had to do was touch the buttons for it to start up. As he moved the spaceship around the screen to shoot down alien ships and avoid missiles, Billy knew that Joshua was watching with rapid attention.

 

As he continued to play, getting higher and higher stages, everything around him all faded away to focus on getting the highest score. The only thing that broke through this haze of focus was the little reactions that Joshua had as he watched Billy play. The more that the older blond knew of the boy, the more he kept seeing him like a younger brother. Fascinated with the world that only his older brother seemed to know.

 

Eventually he slipped up and ended up dying. He looked at the high score he got and was actually proud to see that it was higher than he was expecting. Ever since the announcement of moving and coming to Hawkins, he hadn’t gone near an arcade out of frustration and anger.

 

Looking over at Joshua, Billy saw the amazed expression on the younger boy. “This is what you do in an arcade.”

 

“I can see why would hang here often.” Joshua said softly. “But that was amazing what you did there. How much time did you spend to do all that?”

 

“Don’t know. I just spent all my time and money at the arcade whenever I got the chance. It was one of the few places I knew Neil wouldn’t find me and it became easier to go there when I had to take Max there a lot of the week.”

 

“So I could learn how to do it like you?”

 

“If you spend enough time and money, I’m sure you could. You seem like the type who would learn quickly.” Billy said, taking a step away from the game. He watched as Joshua cautiously stepped in front of the game. When touching the controls lightly, the game started like it had for Billy.

 

As Billy took his place by the game to watch the younger blond, the boy died almost immediately. Before he could even say anything to him, Joshua made the game start once more. Through multiple trial and errors, the boy started to gain higher and higher scores. Billy didn’t say a word the whole time, wanting to see if Joshua would prove him right.

 

It wasn’t until Joshua got a highs score close to Billy’s that he finally quit. It wasn’t out of frustration like Billy had seen from other’s learning to play the game. No, it was more along the lines that could learn so much in so little time. Still Billy gave the younger blond a small smile when seeing the wide, exhausted smile.

 

“Guess you proved me right. Still I want to see you do this in the real world with a bunch of people surrounding you. That’ll be the true test of your skills.” Billy said.

 

“I’m sure I could handle it. I deal with more than just you on a daily basis.” Joshua said teasingly, a smirk taking over his face.

 

“Between dealing with the scientists and your siblings everyday? Probably right about that.” Billy paused for a moment before continuing on. “That’s actually why I wanted to visit you today.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

He sighed. “I just need to know your situation with the scientists.”

 

Joshua went quiet at that. He stared off into the distance with the blue glow of the neon lights surrounding him. It was as if he was somewhere else entirely than the the bubble of a memory they were currently in. The minutes went by and still the younger boy didn’t say a single word, though several times he opened his mouth to start speaking and then closed it tight.

 

Still Billy forced himself to be patient.

 

Then with a soft sigh, Joshua looked back at Billy. “I can’t explain much. I was only sent in as a replacement for the one they lost two years ago. There’s still so much that I have to learn about the place.”

 

“All I need to know if they’re using you like they did with Eleven.”

 

This made the younger boy’s eyes widen. Before Billy could comprehend it, Joshua was in front of him, tightly gripping his shirt in his hands. “You’ve seen her? You’ve met her? Where is she?” Came the panicked voice Billy had never heard from the younger blond before.

 

“I’ve only met her once. Don’t know what the nerd pack is doing with her, but probably a lot better than what the scientists were doing to her.” Billy said. He watched as Joshua quickly let go of his shirt and started to pace back and forth with a nervous look.

 

"Of course she would hide herself from me. Probably doesn’t remember me, but still I should have been able to find her.” Then Joshua paused, looking towards Billy with the same nervous look. “Unless she had been able to improve that much since I last saw her.”

 

Billy then felt the tips of Joshua’s fingers touching at his temple. Before Joshua could use his power, Billy roughly pushed the boy away. “What the fuck has gotten into you?”

 

“ _I need to know Billy!_ ” Came the desperate answer from Joshua, forcing himself back to Billy. _“I need to know!”_

 

With a snarl, Billy grabbed at the boy’s wrists and struggled to keep him away from his body. Still that didn’t matter to Joshua who continued trying to get closer to Billy. “You’re not making any sense Joshua. You gotta tell me why the _fuck_ your freaking out like _this_.”

 

“ _I can’t explain now. I just need to know!_ ” Joshua screamed.

 

Suddenly Billy was forced against the ground, the carpet roughly rubbing against his face. Above him Joshua kneeled over him with his hands poised to touch his temples. There was regret all over the boy’s face, almost like he was wishing there had been another way. But the fact that he was consciously taking control of the dream unlike what happened the first time when Joshua showed him this power made a part of Billy want to rip him apart in the most gruesome way.

 

So much for the promise of never doing this to people without permission.

 

Billy struggled against the invisible force holding him down, knowing that Joshua was going to reach into his memories to find what he was looking for. With the light blue mist covering the boy’s hand as he touched Billy’s temples, he was suddenly greeted with the face of Eleven.

 

It was just a repeat of what happened earlier that day, but it was suddenly so much more. It was like he was seeing her in a different light, almost like she was someone he knew for a long part of his life rather than seeing her briefly for a few minutes. Billy thrashed against the restraints, wanting out of whatever Joshua was doing to him.

 

Then something forced Joshua away from him. With the sudden freedom he gained, Billy pushed himself up to see a girl standing over Joshua with a stern look on her face. Her hair was the same colour as Joshua’s and was put into two braided pigtails that nearly reached her waist. She also wore the same formless grey outfit as Joshua, but managed to look threatening even with it on.

 

Then came her voice when she started to speak to the younger boy.

 

“ _What have I told you about interacting with locals_ ?” With a wave of her hand, she directed Joshua’s attention back to Billy. “You should know better than this Joshua, I shouldn’t have to dig you out from _your_ stupid mistakes every time.”

 

Billy focused on the way Joshua stared up at the girl, annoyed and frightened at the same time. “Whatever I do is stupid according to you and father, so why don’t you just get out of her before I make you.”

 

“Don’t get bratty with me. Just do your damn job without distractions.”

 

“I’ll do whatever I want to do dear _sister._ ”

 

With a huff, the girl roughly yanked Joshua up. Even if the younger boy was taller by a few inches, she has this presence around her that demanded that you look up at her. “Just do your damn job Joshua or there will be consequences that even I can’t get you out of.”

 

Then as quickly as she had come in, she left the same way. Billy stayed on the ground as he watched the younger blond. Joshua continued to stay where his sister lifted him up, not even looking towards where Billy sat on the ground. But even from the short distance that was between them, Billy saw the frustration and anger that the younger boy was feeling.

 

It didn’t take much to figure out why.

 

Slowly, Billy got up. Still Joshua continued to stare into space, his eyes starting to glow a soft blue. When Billy finally took a step towards Joshua, the boy erupted with anger that Billy had felt too many times.

 

As Joshua started to destroy the nearest arcade game with strength that seemed impossible, the pieces of it falling around him and all Billy could do was stand away from it all. Watching the anger that demanded to be felt, demanded to be used in some way.

 

Watched as Joshua broke down in ways that Billy understood too much.

 

Billy decided to step in to stop Joshua when he saw blood running down the boy’s knuckles and forearms. It was odd to be the voice of reason, but again it was odd to finally see what his anger looked like from an outsider’s perspective. When gently guiding the boy away from the destroyed game he could feel how tense and tired Joshua was.

 

“Come on. I’ll ask you at different time about the scientists.”

 

With a tired chuckle, Joshua looked Billy in the eyes. “I think I’ll change my answer. What if I helped you and the nerd pack get me and my other siblings out? I’m sure I can get information about what the scientists are doing before you guys get us out.”

 

“You sure about that? Don’t do this after what just happened.” So hypocritical to say, but there was nothing else that he say to that.

 

“I think you and my sister showed me what I’ve felt all this time with them. I’m going to help and there’s nothing you can do that can stop me.”

 

“Alright, alright. Wasn’t trying to stop you from helping.”

 

“But that’s what it sounded like Billy. I'm going be the stubborn ass about the fact that I was going to help you.”

 

“I know that. Just give me a general window for what you’re gonna do to help you and your siblings escape. Don’t need the nerd pack on my ass about the time limit.”

 

“Give me around a week. By then I should be able to do everything that I need to do.” Joshua said with a tired smile. “Besides I need you to tell Eleven that she needs to let me visit her so she knows where all of you need to go. Besides knowing what the hell she’s been up to for the last two years.”

 

“The only thing I’m doing for you.” Billy said.

 

With a playful roll of his eyes, Joshua gently touched Billy’s hand. “That’s what I was expecting.”

 

Then Billy woke up from the dream. His room was dark, even with the faint glow of the moon peeking into his room. Still he knew what he had to do with the info that Joshua gave him.

 

As he slowly made his way out of his room, he heard the snores of his father. Beyond that he saw the thin strip of light coming from underneath his step-sister’s door. As he got closer to the door, he heard the soft whispering voice of Max talking to one of the kids of her nerd pack. Knocking only once on her door, Billy gave enough time for her to open it. She looked at him suspiciously, probably wondering why he would even come to her so late at night. (Or even at all.)

 

“What do you want Billy?”

 

With a smirk, he answered “Tell your pack of nerds that they need to gather everyone involved with this shitty mess. Got some information that they need to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update next Friday since that week will be hell at school since it's midterms and regions for a lot of grades. Which means I won't have the time nor energy to think about writing a lot. Even though I have the next few chapters done, I don't think me next week will be in a good mindset to upload the next one. After next week though, it will be back on track. I promise. (Hopefully. KH3 is coming out real soon and I have a gut feeling that'll make me an emotional wreck. so if I don't update during that time either, you'll know why lol.)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was fun/interesting to write. Mostly because of Joshua and a bit having to do with the introduction of his sister Mollie. She was interesting character for Joshua to bounce off since he was able to show a different side we wouldn't otherwise see when he 's with Billy. Still she'll come back in the future and it'll be fun to see what happens then.
> 
> Also I've been researching 80's stuff since I wasn't alive during that time and I wanted to get it as accurately as I possibly can. Which is why you got Billy playing Space Invaders lol. Just expect more references in the next few chapters since the plot is starting to speed up a bit.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter was a lot of fun.


	8. Chapter Eight

It didn’t take long for word to spread to the rest of the group. It was noon the next day that Max forcefully made Billy go out the door to see Steve Harrington already waiting for them. As he slowly made his way towards the BMW, he could see that Steve didn’t look good. There were still bags under his eyes and they looked even more prominent than the last time Billy saw him. There was also the tired slouch that encompassed the older boy’s body, almost like he didn’t even have the energy to try and look presentable to anyone who saw him.

 

Billy took the backseat when Max hurriedly took the front. He rolled his eyes when he heard the beginning notes of the song that played through the speakers. It was a new song that played on the stations that he never dared to listen too. (Only knew of this because Susan only played one station in her car when driving him and Max around.)

 

Especially when it was a sappy song about love.

 

“Really Harrington? You listen to this kind of shit?”

 

There was a tired sigh. As Steve started to move the car away from the curb, he said “Just let it play Hargrove. I don’t happen to be in the mood to listen to Metallica or anything else you consider music.”

 

“And Phil Collins is the mood bringer?” 

 

“Billy, just shut up.” Max harshly said, clicking in her seatbelt. She looked over her shoulder to stare him in the eyes. “It was your idea to get everyone together. Don’t start bullshit like this.”

 

Huffing out his annoyance at his step-sister, Billy leaned back into his seat. From the rear view mirror, he saw the smirk on Steve’s face, amused at Billy being defeated so easily. He flipped the bird at the older boy, satisfied to see the look of annoyance return. After that everyone settled as the car headed towards their destination.

 

Nobody spoke during the ride, the music softly switching from one to the next with no complaints from anyone. Billy felt his brain turn off during a few of the songs as he stared out the window, not wanting to hum any of them days later. He only allowed himself to tune back into the music when Foreigner and REO Speedwagon played over the speakers.

 

Then they drove down a road that he vaguely remembered from that night. Without the darkness that comes from driving out late at night and the looming threat of his father, the road looked different from his memories. For one thing, he could see the more depressing state of the houses that were definitely not a part of the suburbia that Hawkins had. They were smaller in size and didn’t have the same upkeep look that he had seen from the suburbia section of the small and shitty town. 

 

They turned into a driveway of one of those houses. While there wasn’t much to rave about the house, Billy knew better than to say anything about it. There were plenty of shitter places to be than where he was currently going in to. 

 

As all three of them left the car and walked to the front door, Billy saw bikes laying near the porch. He could also hear shouting coming from inside the house as they reached the door. Internally sighing at the nerd pack getting here before them, he stayed a step behind Steve and Max. Max stepped forward to knock a few times.

 

When the door was opened, Billy wasn’t expecting the woman that stood in front of them. While he had seen her a few times picking up one of kids that Max hung out with, he still would never had guessed that she would be apart of this. She had this look to her that didn’t say monster hunter, more like a soft spoken mother that stayed out of everyone’s business.

 

“Good, you’re here.” She said, ushering all three of them in. She gave Billy a side glance, likely hearing what he did in her house during that night from the nerd pack. But she let him into her house probably getting the news that he had new information to the weird shit that she was a part of for the last few years.

 

The inside of the place was cleaner than last time. Everything looked like it was back where they belonged after whatever happened that night between the Upside Down shit and what he did. Also the house lacked the creepy drawings that were stuck everywhere. He could hear the shouting with it’s full volume as he saw three out of the four kids arguing with each other in the living room. 

 

Whether it was relevant to what they were going talk about or not, the arguing had clearly lead them to a place that nobody, bu them could understand.

 

“Hey! Shut your traps.” Steve yelled at them. Max joined the quieter kid on the floor to watch what was going to be an entertaining argument. Billy stood awkwardly near one of the sofa chairs, watching as the woman went into the kitchen. He was unsure if he should sit or stand for when he would finally talk. ‘Why  _ are _ you even arguing?”

 

“One of their usual arguments about DnD I’m sure.” Max said, earning a glare from the kid with extremely curly hair.

 

“ _ That’s _ not what this is about. Plus you play it with us!”

 

“Doesn’t mean I argue about it like the rest of you.”

 

“You did that with us with our last session!” The kid shouted, clearly getting pissed at Max’s attitude. She just rolled her eyes and started to talk to the kid next to her.

 

“Alright that’s enough. Just keep from killing each other over nerd stuff.” Steve said, going into the kitchen. Billy followed after him, not wanting to hear what the pack of nerds had to talk about.

 

Just like the living room, the kitchen was cleaner than the last time he was here. On the table was a few things that were a few bowls filled with food to feed everyone. Billy saw Steve take some food as he started to converse with the woman who was still setting up some more food.

 

When she saw that Billy had also come into the kitchen, she quietly set the bowl in her hand on the table. As she walked over to him, her eyes never left his. There was this air of protectiveness that Billy had rarely experienced in his life.“Is what happened here on that night true?”

With no hesitation, he answered, “Yes.”

 

“Then you’ll know why this is coming.” With that, she hit him across the face, open palmed. It stung, but nothing that would ever come close to the hits and kicks his father gave him. “If I hear you picking or doing something similar to what you did to those kids or Will, be sure that I won’t do anything about it.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Billy said. She meant her words like any good parent does and anyone would be stupid to try and force her threat. For a moment she stared up at him. Then quietly she went back to putting out food.

 

“You can sit with me if you want.” Steve said, breaking the silence. Taking a few moments, Billy sat down at the table and silently listened to the conversation between Steve and the woman. (He learned through their conversation that her name was Joyce.)

 

It was a while before the sounds of vehicles driving into the driveway. From the sounds of the kids, it was the rest of the group. Billy waited until Steve stood up to see who they were. As he exited the kitchen, he saw the kids crowding Eleven, excitedly talking to her. Close behind her was the Chief of Police, Hopper. The same way that Joyce had greeted him, Hopper gave Billy a look that spelt out that he would do anything to protect the kids if Billy harmed any of them.

 

Then he saw Nancy and Jonathan by the door, taking off their coats.

 

Of course they would be part of this. It also explains Nancy’s curiosity to Billy’s injury a few weeks ago. Still he would rather not deal with the two of them as he felt they would try to make vague threats at him that he doubt that they could follow through. Joyce and Hopper, he understood since they were older and parents. They had experience with assholes like him. The young couple in front of him were barely older than Billy and from what he heard of from the others at school, they weren’t liked all that much. 

 

Nancy gave him a glare, but headed towards the living room without a viable threat. Jonathan didn’t follow behind her like Billy expected he would. He stayed by the door, standing tall and glared at Billy with a threat that was similar to his mother. 

 

Billy knew he shouldn’t be picking at a fight when there was more pressing things going on. But with the threats made by several different people directed towards him in such a short amount of time, he was starting to feel a little tense. “What do you want Byers?”

 

“You should already know Hargrove.”

 

“Don’t know, maybe you should spell it out for me so I don’t get the wrong idea.”

 

He saw the way Jonathan moved towards him, ready to give the first punch to the asshole kid. Billy could feel the way his fingers twitched slightly at his side, eager for the fight to start. At least Jonathan would be a better match that Steve since he looked like he knew how to throw a punch.

 

Just before anything could happen, Hopper grabbed at Jonathan’s shoulder. Steve also threw an arm in front of Billy like he could hold Billy back if a fight broke out. Even with the few tugs that Jonathan did to try and get out of the older man’s grip, Billy knew that it was over. Still the look that he was given by Hopper as he directed the older boy towards Nancy forced Billy to stay by the kitchen doorway.

 

Billy leaned against the wall. He felt Steve move his arm away. He could also feel the older boy’s eyes focused on him, probably filled with confusion and annoyance. Billy just sighed, honestly wanting this meeting to be over with already. The only thing that was keeping him here was the promise he made to Joshua about planning out an escape and seeing if Eleven would finally start talking to the blond.

 

Looking over at the couch, he saw the kids excitedly talking each other. Max looked kinda happy with whatever conversation sparked off from the almost fight. The only one not paying any attention to the loud conversation was Eleven who stared at him with confusion. Billy gave a small wave and smiled when she gave one back to him. The nerd next to her noticed the wave and gave him an ugly glare. Still nothing more happened.

 

Focusing on a blank part of a wall, Billy let the words of everyone flow around him. He didn’t need to know what they were talking about, just needed to wait for when he would finally have to speak.

 

It was a while before he felt something brush by him and brought him back. He saw the small form of Joyce making her way towards Hopper. She said something towards the man, her voice too low for anyone not close enough to hear. Then before Billy could even blink everyone was looking at him, suddenly quietly like he had never seen from any of them before.

 

He couldn’t say anything for a long minute, unsure of what they wanted to hear from him.

 

“Well are you going to talk to us about what you found out or do we have to drag it out from you?” Hopper said, breaking the silence.

 

“Not easy to start talking when you suddenly go silent like that.” He spat out. “Besides the meeting was called so you’re informed of what’s going on currently at the nearby lab.”

 

“So tell us about it!” Dustin called out.

 

“Getting to it, Curly.” 

 

Billy heard a huff from the kid and a sigh from Steve beside him. “You can’t go one place without giving someone a ridiculous nickname?”

 

“Part of my charm, Pretty Boy.” Billy said with a flash of a smile. He saw how Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest against him any further. He looked back to see the stern face of Hopper.

 

“You gonna tell us about it or you going to taunt all of us for the next half hour?” Hopper questioned. 

 

“First option, sir.”

 

“Good. Now let’s start with how you came into contact with one of the experimental kids.”

 

“Was just wandering the woods and got attack by one of those demo things.” Billy heard Dustin mutter the word demodogs, but didn’t bother to correct himself. “When it wouldn’t let go of my leg, he just appeared and made it let go of my leg. Then men in white suits swarmed in and forced me to become unconscious.”

 

“How did he make the demodog let go of your leg?” Lucas asked, his face showing his slight confusion. “Those things won’t let go for anything.”

 

“The kid can go into minds and control it for a limited time. Did it to me when the white suits needed me to stay calm and still for them.” He answered. He saw the looks on the adults faces and the teens around him. They looked scared and a bit unsure.

 

“And you continued to stay in contact with him, even after knowing that?” Nancy piped up.

 

“Not at first. It wasn’t until he literal came into my dreams, giving me apologizes for what he did and promising to never do it again that I started to visit him. Nice kid when he isn’t being order to take control of your body.” Billy said.

 

“And he truly wants to get out of there? He’s not looking to take back Eleven or anything else that would involve us staying quiet about the Upside Down?” Hopper questioned. 

 

Billy took a few moments to think over his answer. While he understood the protectiveness of Eleven, he also knew that Joshua did want to get out of the clutches of the government. “He wants out. The only thing he asked of us is that we get him and the siblings he wants to take with him at the end of this week. And have El talk to him. Apparently he’s been looking for her for the last two years.”

 

“Can you get in contact with him again?” Joyce said, finally joining the conversation. 

 

“He’ll probably get in contact with me tonight. Max can give you the news when he does.” Billy saw Max nod, confirming what he said was true. 

 

“Then that settles it.” Hopper said, moving towards Billy. “As soon we know what and when we’re doing, we’ll go get him.”

 

There was a ripple in conversation after that. Billy watched as the kids all crowded together, talking loudly and quickly to each other. Steve went over to them, trying and failing at keeping them quiet. Nancy and Jonathan talked quietly in the corner while Hopper and Joyce walked over to him. 

 

When they were close enough, Hopper quietly said,”Need to talk to you in private.” Then the older man took a hold of his shoulder and lead him into the kitchen.

 

The noise died a bit, but not enough to forget that it was there. Hopper motioned towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Billy followed along, seeing that both of the adults sat near each other so they could sit facing him.

 

“We understand that you want to help this kid, especially since he promised you that he could give us information. But what makes you so sure that he isn’t part of something to get El back?” Hopper said, starting the conversation.

 

“From the times we visited, he didn’t seem content with the scientists. Also didn’t seem all that happy about his family life either since his father willing let him and his blood related siblings be apart of this weird experiment.” Billy answered. He watched as the adults shared a look, having a silent conversation.

 

Then Joyce started to talk. “Why is he asking now instead of when he first started to talk to you? It seems a little suspicious that he would ask for it now when he knows that Eleven is close by.”

 

“The last visit one of his siblings visited us during a dream. She wasn’t very friendly.” Billy said, remembering the girl’s harsh words and cold demeanor towards Joshua. “Guess he just had enough of that and decided to take me up on my offer to help him get out.”

 

Once more the two adults sent a look to each other. Then for a few minutes they spoke quietly to each other, every once in a while looking over at Billy as if he was a deciding point. While he understood that they needed to to come to a decision together, seeing them looking over at him made something inside him panic a little.

 

He folded his hands in his lap, keeping them from moving in any way that would end up in a fight. While Billy had gone up against boys and men bigger than him, he doubt he could go against someone like Hopper who had police training. (Like Neil with his military training.)

 

When they finally stopped talking, Billy for a quick second or two squeezed his hands together. Then let them go. Looking both of them in the eyes, he knew whatever that no matter the decision they came to, he would still find a way to help Joshua. The nerd pack seemed eager to help someone like El and Steve would follow along with them to make sure they were kept out of harm's way.

 

“We’ll help with saving your friend,” Hopper said, ”just as long as he doesn’t do anything that would make us have to get rid of him.”

 

“Don’t think he would try that sir. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know he’ll be out of there soon.” Billy said. His voice came out a bit stiffer than he wanted to. (Can’t show weakness. You can’t.) But seeing as Joyce and Hopper nodded at him in agreement, he guessed that they didn’t notice.

 

He watched as they left the room. Billy stayed in the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t be welcomed to any of them. As he stared down at the table, he heard the loud parts of the conversation make their way into the kitchen.

 

He also heard the bright laughter of Max that drifted in every once in a while. 

 

A part of him was angry that she could have such good moments. That she didn’t have to fight tooth and nail for them, for in order to be happy. That he couldn’t do anything to gain those happy moments for himself.

 

Billy sighed as slumped into the cheap chair. He had to get out of here before his mind started to spiral into something he didn’t want to think about. Just as he was about to get up demand that Max start getting herself prepared to go home, Steve walked into the kitchen.

 

He looked exhausted. Like he had done an intense workout rather than trying to keep the nerd pack from being as loud as they possibly can. As he was about to grab a bowl from the table, he glanced over at Billy. 

 

Pausing for a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Steve started talking to him. “You’re really gonna stay here for the rest of the time?”

 

“I don’t know if you know this, but those people out there don’t like me that much. Figured it would be better to hide out rather than being glared at by three separate groups of people.” Billy said. He saw the way Steve drifted towards one of the chairs close to him.

 

“Still you could try to get on their better side by spending some time with them. I’ve noticed how much El likes you despite the multiple warnings from the others not to get close to you.”

 

“I think it has more to do with the fact that I know who her big brother is more than her liking me. Besides why would I want to mess with someone who can move and break things with her mind?”

 

There was a soft huff of laughter from the older boy. “At least you have some form of sense in your head Hargrove. I don’t think anybody in their right mind would go against her.”

 

“The same goes for Joshua.” Even if Billy knew that one of the younger boy’s siblings had a bit of control over him, he didn’t seem like the type to be contained for long if he could help it.

 

“His name is Joshua?” Steve said with a bit of confusion. “He doesn’t have a number?”

 

“Never told me that he had one. Even if he did, he probably wouldn’t like being referred to as a number.”

 

“Billy are you sure he isn’t part of something that wants to get El back? Because from what El has told us about the Lab is that they don’t give names to those they consider a tool to use.”

 

Billy folded his arms so he could grip as hard as he wanted onto something that won't aggravate his stitches. But the annoyance and anger that he was feeling, that grew as he was being repeatedly asked if the boy they were saving was really worth saving. That he was trying to betray them all to take away Eleven.

 

Looking Steve in the eyes, he said “I know when someone is lying to me Harrington. I know when they’re trying to use me for something else.” Than as an afterthought he added, “The kid’s not even that much younger than either of us and hasn’t seen much of anything. He deserves a life that isn’t dictated by people who aren’t there for his best interests.”

 

The look on Steve’s face was one that Billy expected when saying something like that. After all he wasn’t known to say shit like that daily. Or to anyone at all from this town’s perspective.

 

Still he wasn’t expecting the words that came out of Steve’s mouth with a soft smile. (Like they were close friends all this time and Billy was being Billy once more.)

 

“Guess that means we gotta save the kid if you’re getting like this about him. What did he do to make you this mushy?”

 

“I don’t know Harrington. Something about him being one of the few people around here who wasn’t expecting anything out of me or being nice and gentle when no one else has or some shit like that.”

 

There was a burst of laughter that came out of the older boy’s mouth. It was a nice thing to hear. Billy loosen the grip he had on his arms and let himself enjoy this small good moment. He didn’t know when he would get another in this town.

 

They drifted towards other topics, mostly about the gossip that Steve had on other teens and adults around Hawkins. It was much more refreshing than hearing Tommy blatter on and on about King Steve and everything that came with such a title.

 

Soon he saw Max make her way into the kitchen. She looked much happier and more relaxed than he had seen her at home here. With a grin that made everything about her seem lighter, she tapped his shoulder. “We gotta go. They’re giving me a headache.”

 

“Guess so.” Billy said. He watched as she left to say her goodbyes and get ready before the two of them. Looking over at Steve, he saw the smirk of someone who found something particularly interesting. “What are you thinking Harrington?”

 

“Nothing that I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to say to your face.”

 

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

“Alright if you insist.” With a roll of his eyes, Steve continued. “Just noticed that you can be nice to her. Even if you repeatedly say that you’re step siblings there’s something in you that likes her like a real sister.”

 

“Like you would know how siblings act around each other Harrington.” Billy scoffed. Steve for once was right about his assumption about Billy. He didn’t like what the older boy had to say.

 

With another roll of his eyes, Steve got up from the table. “I’ve seen how real siblings are around each other. Just don’t let any kind of bullshit mess up what could be a good one between the two of you.”

 

For a few moments Billy stared at the table while Steve left the room. Then quietly he followed behind. 

 

Max was impatiently waiting by the door, having her coat on already. “You guys gonna move any faster or do you need a kick in the ass to get going?”

 

“Don’t swear.” Steve said half heartedly as he put on his coat. Billy saw the annoyed eye roll that Max gave. 

 

“Just get moving.” Was all she said to them before exiting the house.

 

It was a minute after she left that they left the house. The chorus of ‘see you later!’ towards Steve from the nerd pack made Billy momentarily smile. Max was standing out by the BMW, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket since it was there was still a chill despite Winter being clearly gone.

 

Quietly they all got in the car. When the radio started to play one of those sappy songs that he didn’t like, Billy didn’t complain. He just let the music and lyrics drift him into his thoughts like they were suppose to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a bunch of stuff to do for the new term and then I was too excited to not stop playing KH3 when I got it. Then there was an issue for which direction I wanted to go with in one of the future chapters which took a while to resolve.
> 
> But now that I'm back on track, expect an update every Friday after this update. (Figured it would be good to update on Valentine's day since I'm not anything else.)
> 
> Anyway this chapter was both fun to write and a bit frustrating to write. Mostly do to having all of the characters in the group meeting up together and their various interactions being a pain to keep track off from Billy's perspective. I still feel I'm weak when it comes to interactions like this ones in this chapter, so if it feels weird or off that's probably why. But it was fun to write how the rest of the group would interact with Billy infringing on them concerning the whole situation.
> 
> Especially for Joyce since I don't feel she would easily forgive Billy for endangering her son's friends for what happened that night or for what he did to Steve either like I've seen in other fics. She's very protective who those very close to her, especially Will. 
> 
> The most fun thing for me to write was having Billy and Steve being kinda friendly to each other towards the end of the chapter. Since Steve would understand coming into the group not knowing all the details of what happened, I feel he would be more likely to try and make Billy feel welcomed as much as Billy was willing for that to happen. Plus Billy being told that he should do something about his relationship with Max was something that he needed t hear.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter to reader after so long without any update.


	9. Chapter Nine

For two nights Billy slept without Joshua visiting him. It was odd not hearing a word from the younger blond for that amount of time. But Billy went about those days like normal. Going to school, doing homework and briefly seeing Steve to tell him that Billy hadn’t gotten a word from Joshua. Then going home to avoid Neil as much as he could. 

 

Billy had picked up reading during his time being injured, so he could hole up in his room without anyone bothering him. It felt nice to enter a world or situation that was far from his and see the journey that the main character took once more. Ever since entering high school back in California, Billy didn’t have much time or self image to read a book that wasn’t assigned to him for homework. But with the injury forcing him from doing much actively, he was forced to pick it back up.

 

Still the hours he spent getting through novels reminded him why he loved them in the first place. Even if he was forced to continuously find a position that was both comfortable and didn’t tear out his stitches.

 

Which of course is how he found himself on the third day with no word. As he laid on the bed with the sunlight providing him light to read, Billy wondered if Joshua would ever contact him. There was only so much time that either of them had, especially with the impatience that the kids had in them. As he started to read down a new page, he felt his eyes start to feel heavy.

 

As he was about to turn to the next page, Billy felt his eyes close and his head falling forward. Even though moments ago he didn’t feel tired at all. Just as he was about to snap his eyes back open, he felt the presence that he hadn’t felt for two nights. Without much fuss, Billy let himself fall asleep.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the room with the white brick walls and a child’s drawings tapped to the wall over the messy bed. Then he felt the soft fabric of the green chair against his check as he finally shifted to see Joshua standing over him with a grin that filled the blond’s face. Billy sat up in the green chair, a smile threatening to break over his face over seeing the younger boy. 

 

“About time you contacted me.”

 

“Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot to catch up with Eleven for a lot of the first night and then go through the head scientist’s mind afterwards. Had to take a night to regain my energy back.”

 

“Excuses, excuses.” Billy teased. “Good thing you contacted me tonight instead of tomorrow. Don’t think the kids could handle another day without news.”

 

“If they’re anything like my sister then I can understand. She hates waiting for me or my brother when we’re doing experiments with the scientists.” Joshua said, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

 

“Is this the same sister that I saw before?”

 

“No. Mollie doesn’t do much with me or our siblings besides boss us around when she does take the interest of taking part of our visits.”

 

“She’s a real charmer I take it?” Billy asked. He leaned against the younger blond, pushing his face into the itchy shirt that the blond wore. He took in the rare touch that wasn’t allowed to him at home. 

 

Joshua didn’t even look down at him when he did this. He continued the conversation, putting a hand over Billy’s. “Well besides the night I needed sleep, I got all the information your group needs when they get me and my two other siblings. They’re too trusting in the fact that none of their experiments won’t root their minds. No protective barrier or anything.”

 

“Stupid. They should have something up besides whatever threats they have against you.” Billy said, voice muffled a bit into the itchy grey shirt. He moved his other hand to wrap around the blond’s waist. 

 

“But then you and I wouldn’t be able to visit or plan this escape if they weren’t stupid like that.” Joshua said, a teasing lithe to his voice. “Gotta think about it like that.”

 

“You do make a point. However it’s still a stupid move on their part. Hubris and all that.”

 

“Hubris? What does that mean?”

 

“Means having a huge ego or something like that.”

 

“I’ll have to look that up when I wake up. Think it means more than you say.”

 

Billy let soft laughter roll out of him. He moved closer to Joshua, wanting the casual touch that the younger boy was giving him. He felt the rumble of laughter through the younger boy’s body and the soft touch of fingers moving through his blond curls. They stayed liked this, basking in each other’s touches like they had nowhere else to be.

 

It wasn’t until he heard Joshua’s heartbeat speed up and leave his side to panickedly ask what was going on. Billy with nowhere to hide his face, looked up to see the unnatural way that the room was moving. It was like an earthquake and something literally tearing the room apart like it was a piece of the paper mixed together. The chair that Billy sat on and bed nearby were shaking. The walls seemed to be stretching by an outside force that neither boy could see.

 

The thing that made it an extremely serious situation to Billy was the way Joshua ran around, panicking as if he didn’t understand what was happening either. Still he stayed in the chair, unsure if he should help the younger boy or not.

 

“Joshua, do you know what’s going on?”

 

“ _ No, no, no _ !” Joshua repeatedly answered. “I  _ don’t _ know why this happening.  _ This _ has never happened before!”

 

“Then stop running around and try to calm down before you cause something even worse to happen.” Billy watched as Joshua stop near the bed, panting from the crazed running. He continued to watch the younger boy as he slowly made his way towards the drawings on the wall.

 

As Joshua touched the one that had two disproportionate humans that stood side by side with yellow and red hair, Bill wondered who had given the boy those drawings. It didn’t seem like something Joshua would draw from himself nor any of the siblings that he mentioned. They all sounded old enough to be past the stage to draw scribbles.

 

Still he noticed that room continued to shake and stretch like before. Almost as if it wasn’t Joshua who caused the disturbance in the first place.

 

Just as he was about to voice this revelation to Joshua, Billy was suddenly faced with Neil’s face in his. Disoriented, he wondered why he wasn’t with Joshua anymore. As his mind tried to catch up with what happened, Billy felt the grip that Neil had on the collar of his shirt. He could feel the bits of spit that came from the man’s mouth land on his face. Fuzzily he could see the anger that was on the man’s face and in his icy cold eyes.

 

Then quicker than his mind could keep up, Billy was on the floor. There a moment of sharp pain before it went away. Faintly, he heard the loud shouting from Neil. Billy had to wonder what was going on to warrant the man’s anger. Then once more he felt his shirt collar being gripped and his upper body being lifted into the air. Right where he could be forced to look Neil in the eyes.

 

“ _ Are you listening to me _ ?” Came the dangerous question. He could feel the warm breath on his face and it made him want to get as far as he could from this.

 

A mistake that Billy had learned a long time ago was to never answer Neil when he was too far into his angry rampage. However with the confusing circumstances, the same mistakes can be made twice. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean.” Neil snarled. Once more he felt the warm breath on his   face and wanted to desperately get away from it. “You went sleep right before family dinner and didn’t get up when we called you down. Don’t want to listen to me when you finally wake up? You want a punishment that badly?”

 

Before Billy could offer another confused answer, Neil let go. Billy’s back thumped against the floor as he hit it. For one moment, everything went still as he stared up at the older man’s cold eyes. Then Neil with a precise movement that held a lot of force, kicked at Billy’s stomach.

 

Billy tried not to curl on himself. He didn’t need to give the man anymore reason to make the beating even worse. But his mind betrayed him in trying to protect himself from an attack. With his hands covering the spot that he was kicked, he felt the explosive pain of Neil kicking at his side and then stepping on one of his hands with heavy duty boots when Billy went to go cover it.

 

A pitiful whimper escaped his mouth as Neil continued to press down on his hand. There was snarled yell about Billy being a fag and that he should take the beating as a man. 

 

He tried to focus on Neil when he saw a flash of Max’s red hair from the doorway. As Neil continued to shout down at him, Billy saw the shocked face of Max peering into his room. As he was about to motion her to go away, to get away from her step father, he felt the his father kick him in the head.

 

His vision went blurry for a few moments, but that was enough for Neil to continue kicking him. With as little energy he had left, Billy curled his body on himself. He wrapped his arms around his head and pulled his legs towards his torso to protect himself as much as he could. He could feel the stitches on his leg straining against the position, but he didn’t care. 

 

He just wanted this to be over with.

 

Billy heard a light tapping sound as he felt another kick from Neil. Then there was an angry yell and the sound of something hard hitting something equally hard. A groan of pain was heard, but Billy continued to stay in a curled position.

 

When there wasn’t another kick or yelled insult thrown his way for a good few seconds, he decided to take a look. Moving one of his arms away from his face, Billy saw Max standing defiantly in his room with a baseball bat in one of her hands. (It didn’t have nails in it ike the one she used before.) Neil was on Billy’s bed with a look of anger that made him tremble slightly. 

 

Still she didn’t stand down against it. In fact she got even closer to the man with a look that Billy had seen back in November, dragging the bat behind her. She stopped next to him, giving him a passing glance before looking back at Neil.

 

“Leave him alone.” She said coldly. She held up the bat, ready to swing it when she needed to.

 

“You don’t have the  _ right _ to say that  _ Max _ .”

 

“I do when you’re going at him like _ that _ .” 

 

Billy saw Neil stand up. He was so much taller than her, more stronger than her. He could take her down and finish her off without breaking a sweat. But something in the way she stood and looked up at Neil with no fear on her face, steadily holding the bat in her hand like a weapon a warrior would take into battle, made something inside Billy wanted to believe that she could take him down.

 

That she truly had more power than Neil ever had.

 

As he was about to take a step towards her, She threw every bit of her strength into the swing. It made contact with Neil’s ribcage. There was the deafening crack and a groan of pain from the older man as he stumbled towards the wall. Max took another swing at him. Once more Billy could hear Neil’s ribcage making a cracked sound under the bat.

 

This forced Neil on the floor. Max took her time to walk over to Neil, looking down at him with what Billy assumed was anger that could rival the man’s. When she stopped in front of him, she started to talk again. “You’re gonna let him go. You’re not going to harm him anymore. Not while I’m here.  _ Understand _ ?”

 

Neil made no move to agree with her. Panting from the amount of pain he was in, he still had the gall to stare up at her with anger when she had him beat. With a quick swing towards the ribcage, she caused the man to quietly whimper. “ _ Do you understand _ ?”

 

As best as he could through the pain, Neil nodded. With that Max turned around and looked at Billy. There was a look of understanding on her face as she came over to him. Without any words, she helped him to stand and then made him follow her. 

 

They passed by Susan in the hallway, looking as scared and shaky as she always did when Neil got angry and violent. But for the first time there wasn’t the look of relief that it wouldn’t be her that would take the punishment. There was also the look of determination that he rarely spotted when Neil wasn’t around.  

  
  


It wasn’t until the two of them were close to her door that he understood what Max was doing. Quietly they made their way into her room. Billy spent the night on the floor with a pile of blankets underneath him, to make sure his body wasn’t completely sore from both the beating and sleeping on the floor. He didn’t get another visit from Joshua at all.

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that he finally told her the news from Joshua. It was pleasant to see the look of relief on her face. She didn’t need to grow up quite yet, even if she could take down a force that even he had trouble with for a better part of his life. She deserved to be happy and carefree for just a bit longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, got an update up! This was a bit trickier to write than the last chapter where Neil physically abused Billy since he finally got caught by Max. Which resulted in the ending of said chapter. But it was more difficult to write since while I can see Max taking charge in such a situation, I didn't want it to come off as her being a lot stronger than a grown man like Neil. 
> 
> But in the end, she did take charge and in her own way of course. But that doesn't mean the end to this situation at all since this is Billy after all. Expect an update next Friday!


	10. Chapter Ten

With the new hierarchy established in the house, Billy still treaded lightly around Neil when they were alone. While Max was powerful in her own right, she was still a young kid that couldn’t be around a lot of the time. Neil would use that to his advantage, knowing that there was so many things that could break the new found sibling relationship between him and Max and return to what it was before.

 

Still when Max was around the house, it was nice to relax. That Billy didn’t have to constantly wonder what next move or word would give Neil the ammunition to hurt him. 

 

Max didn’t tell anyone else in the group what happened that day either. She just told one of her friends that they had the go ahead to rescue Joshua whenever they could and left it at that. Then she offered for him to stay in her room while she did her homework. 

 

That was something new in his routine. That they would spend time with each other after school, even if Max had better things to do than be there to make sure Neil was keeping his promise about Billy. He almost wanted to say she could go hang with her friends, that Billy was strong enough to go against Neil. But a selfish part of him was glad that there was someone else there to finally to see what Neil was and was doing something about it.

 

Even if it was a young girl who shouldn’t have known in the first place.

 

Billy sighed as he heard Max erase something on her paper for the hundredth time in the past hour. Looking up from the page he was reading, he saw the way her back was tense as she leaned over her homework. Waiting for a few moments, he saw the way she threw her pencil extra hard on the desk. Like that would make whatever was stressing her go away.

 

With another sigh, Billy placed a worn bookmark into the book and headed over. The closer he got, the more he saw the frustration radiate from her. When he was about to place a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. Billy saw the frustration on her face with her eyes pleading for some kind of help. 

 

“Need some help?”

 

With a huff, she looked back down at paper in front of her. “You could say that.”

 

“What’s got you stuck?” Billy decided that it would be better to get into it rather than wasting time. Time that he could spend reading.“I can get you through whatever it is.”

 

“I just don’t get how I got this answer. Even trying to change any of the numbers doesn’t help fix it.” Max said to him. He could see her pout like she tried every possible way to get the answer she needed.

 

Leaning over her, Billy looked over the math problem she was talking about. There was a bunch points where he saw where she erased. Even though it was kind of hard to see, he saw where she went wrong. Taking her pencil, he marked through where she had the problem and started to write it down in a clean spot. “You want to set it up like this to get the answer you need. Do you know what numbers you need?”

 

“I think a 5 and an 8?”

 

“That’s one way. Is there other numbers that you could use that could make it easier to solve?”

 

“I could use 4 and 10.”

 

“Try using those numbers and see what you get.” 

 

With that he handed the pencil back to her. Carefully she wrote down the numbers into the equation. Then started to solve it, only looking up to Billy when she was confused on what she should do next.

 

It wasn’t until Max finished the problem that she finally let him go. He knew that she was confident that she could solve the rest on her own. Quickly he returned to his spot and back to his book. Occasionally he looked up from his book to make sure she was doing alright before going back into the plot of his book.

 

It went on like that until they were called for dinner. When sitting down at the table, Billy sat as far as he could from Neil. The only people who talked was Susan and Max, telling events that happened to them during that day. Billy answered any questions that Susan had for him, but kept to himself otherwise. Neil didn’t say a word, stared at his plate the whole time.

 

Still the glare he would send Billy’s way every once in a while made everything in Billy freeze. That this would be the moment he broke and went on a rampage.

 

Even with the protection he was getting from Max, it was a matter of time before Neil would disregard that promise. Men like Neil never waited long to shove people under their thumb, to make sure they had control over someone weaker than him.

 

After dinner was done, Billy roped Max into helping with the dishes. Gave the reason of Susan needing a day off from chores after working a shift and then feeding all of them. Max gave him a raised eyebrow, but said nothing in protest. 

 

When he heard the two adults leave the kitchen, he felt his body slump onto itself from relief. As he headed towards the sink, he felt a small hand hook itself around his elbow. “What was that Billy?”

 

“While you gave a good show of showing Neil who’s the boss, that won’t last long. I’m just trying to make sure that the inevitable doesn’t hurt all that much when he shows the ugly side of him.” Billy said. He moved his arm out of her hand and set his path towards the sink once more.

 

“But that means he would be breaking our agreement.” She stated. Like that would change anything about what Neil would do in the future.

 

“I know you just saw what he’s been doing to me, but he’s been doing that kind of things for years. You don’t think I tried to do something like what you did before? Or that I didn’t call the police to get away from him?” Max needed to see that what happened with Billy over the last few months wouldn’t happen with Neil. 

 

Neil was a different kind of monster than the demodogs or Billy.

 

As he let the warm water run into the sink, he gathered the plates, silverware and glasses into it. Then he started to clean them. Billy would hand one of the items over to Max for her to dry them off. But it didn’t stop her from talking to him.

 

“If he does do something, I’ll have Hopper come over. He would do something if I couldn’t handle it.” Max said. “Besides I thought you’d like that someone was finally able to do something.”

 

“Call it momentary bliss Max. Now that I’m being faced with his glares and quiet, simmering rage, it makes me realize that your protection won’t last long. In fact he might take it out on you now to make sure you don’t bring in anyone else in.”

 

“Billy you’re just worrying.”

 

“It’s not worrying when he’s done that kind of shit before. A calm before a storm doesn’t make it easier to handle it, it just makes it worse.” When she rolled her eyes at him, he hit his fist into the counter, soap and water making a mess. “Dammit  _ Maxine _ , I don’t need to explain to  _ you _ why you can’t  _ control him _ .”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I get it Billy. He’s done that kind of shit for a long time. Probably longer than I’ve been alive. But you shouldn’t have to take it.”

 

‘You’re right. I shouldn’t have to take it. But just realize that once I leave this shit ass town, you and Susan will be next.”

 

With that he left her. He heard her shouts, but did nothing to show he was hearing her. Billy needed to get away and he didn’t need her following him.

 

Locking the door and shoving a few milk crates in front of the door for either Max or Neil when they tried to get in, he went to his bed. As he wrapped the one good blanket that he had, Billy knew what he needed to do was to calm himself down. It didn’t take much for him to fall asleep nor did it take a lot of time to see the same white brick room. 

 

Joshua was nearby, staring at one of the drawings on the wall above his bed. There was a mixture of emotions on the younger boy’s face as Billy took a few seconds to look him over. The boy’s hair had grown more curly as it started to reach past his ears and had grown a shade or two darker than the last time he saw it. Joshua was still pale as hell, but Billy was sure that would change when he would be allowed to be outside more often. (But probably wouldn’t get a tan like Billy had when living in California.It was Indiana after all.)

 

As Billy was about to say something, the boy looked over at him. There was bags under Joshua’s eyes like he had spent his time since the last time they saw each other worrying. Before he could comprehend it, Joshua was in front of him. Then he pulled Billy forward by his shirt and surrounded him in a hug.

 

It was the softest one he had had since he last saw his mother. With a few deep breaths to keep from completely breaking down, Billy returned the hug. Wrapping his arms around the skinnier body, he pulled the boy even closer. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but he knew he didn’t want it to end so soon.

 

Then Joshua leaned away to look him in the eyes, not completely letting go of him. The golden colour of his eyes captured Billy’s attention and he had to wonder why Joshua cared about him so much. He had seen the worst of him multiple times and still he wanted to reach out. (Though it could be said the same way for what Joshua had done to Billy as well.)

 

What would it take for Billy to lose that kind of trust?

 

“You worried me when I couldn’t reach you after what happened.” Joshua said softly. He moved one of his hands to gently stroke Billy’s cheek. “Why didn’t you reach out to me?”

 

“I thought you weren’t reaching out to me.” Billy admitted, looking down at his lap. “Didn’t think it was me causing the lack of communication.”

 

“Guess being forced out like that made us lose the connection we had to each other for a while. Another new thing to remember about my powers.” Joshua said. He was still stroking Billy’s cheek. 

 

As Billy looked back into the younger boy’s eyes, seeing light blue at the edge of the golden pupils, bleeding into the other colour like it always belonged there. It always surprised him how many moments that he was able to catch small beautiful moments like these when alone with the younger boy. Even though he had lived and had a life outside of this bubble of a world, there was just something about the way Joshua saw the world that made Billy stop to take in the beauty that he had missed from the world.

 

As he looked away, he felt Joshua’s hand stop stroking his cheek. It moved to the back of his head and Billy felt his head being pressed against Joshua’s chest. Then he wrapped his arms around Billy again. As if being put into darkness with only the warmth of a person was the ultimate solution for feeling better.

 

It was a few minutes of staying like this, hearing the sound of Joshua quietly breathing and the soft sound of his heart beating in his chest. Then Billy moved his head to look up. Joshua gave him a soft smile and then moved the both of them to the messy bed.

 

With a closer at the brick wall, he was able to see that there was many different things contained in the drawings. Even with how it looked like it was done by a child’s hand, it obviously meant a lot to the younger boy. Was it his own or one of the many siblings that mentioned before? (Billy honestly didn’t think it they came from Mollie with how much they disliked each other.)

 

“Other than what happened last time, is there any news about the rescue? Any changes that I should know about?” Joshua asked, bringing Billy back into the moment.

 

“I’ll have to talk to the group to give you anything specific,” Billy said,”but that’s probably not going to happen after the way I treated Max.”

 

“What did you do? I’m sure you can fix whatever you did.”

 

“Probably not. Even with her new promise of protecting me from him, I still screwed it up. Just because I was still fucking scared of him.”

 

“Why don’t you try to apologize to Max? Explain what’s making you scared and then go from there. It’s what I always do when messing up with my siblings.”

 

Billy scoffed at this. “Don’t think she’s gonna give me much of a chance after being an asshole to her. Done too much to her for her to being as forgiving to me.”

 

There was a thoughtful look on Joshua’s face at this. It was a full minute before he answered Billy. “Well why don’t you try what I suggested anyway? If it doesn’t work than at least agree that you’ll work together long enough to get me and my siblings.”

 

“All of this a ploy to get free, eh?” Billy teased.

 

“Can’t prove that’s my only motive.” Joshua said with a bright smile. Then his face turned solem. “Besides I know that it’s best to gain favour with your siblings when fighting against the common enemy. That’s the only reason I haven’t done anything to Mollie after all these years.”

 

“Even if they’re your step sibling?”

 

“Even more since they can’t choose who their new parents or siblings are.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Billy relented after a few moments.

 

The rest of the time that they spent in the dream bubble was just quietly saying any random or stray thought that came to mind. It was such a difference from just visiting an old memory or discussing the escape plan that Billy had to wonder. Had to wonder if it would be this kind of calm after they rescue Joshua. Wonder if they would still visit each other in their bubble of a world.

 

When waking up in the morning, Billy’s mind was still clouded with these thoughts. As he ate the small breakfast that he had every morning, he felt the sullen glare from Max from across the table. He didn’t look at her directly, but knew she was stilled pissed at him.

 

Billy went over what he should say when approaching an apology with her all throughout the day. He even escaped to the library for a study hall or two, wanting to be away from Tommy and Carol to get a basic outline of what he wanted to talk to Max about. He shouldn’t screw it up for Joshua’s sake and for the sake of Neil finally being put in his place.

 

He waited until after school and the two of them were home to finally say something to her. 

 

“Am I still allowed in here or am I banned?” He questioned as he leaned against her door frame. She looked up from the floor, glaring with the same sullen look as this morning. Her skateboard sat in between her legs along with a few other things he couldn’t make out spread out around her.

 

“What do you think?” She spat out, looking more pissed off the longer he stayed by the doorway.

 

“I think that you don’t want me here.” Billy said, taking a step into the room. Air escaped through Max’s nose like it was most obvious thing for him to say. “But it looks like you’re gonna have to tough it out if you want to hear out what I have to say.”

 

“Or you could just go away and let me focus on this.” Max said, motioning towards the skateboard.

 

“Not going to fight you on this Max. Just give me a few minutes to say my part and then I’ll leave, okay?”

 

“Guess I can allow that.”

 

With a tired sigh, he went further into her room and pulled over the chair from her desk. Sitting on it, Billy looked down at her on the floor. “I came to apologize for what I said last night when we fought. Shouldn’t have said that during my moment of doubt and I shouldn’t have stormed away afterwards.”

 

Max blinked a few times. Almost like she wasn’t expecting those words to ever come out of his mouth in that order. “You don’t have to accept it, just know that it’s out there.”

 

“Billy...” Max started. Then paused. Like what she was going to say at first wouldn’t have gone well. “Billy, I accept it as long as you trust me to do as I say when it comes to Neil. You know we’ve already dealt with worse than him.”

 

“That’s just it Max. You may have dealt with worse with the demodogs. But facing them is better than facing Neil when you have no one else there to fight against him.” As the words spilled out of his mouth, Billy could feel his body start to tremble. Whether that was from the truth finally being admitted or the intense set of emotions rolling around inside him, all he knew is that wouldn’t be able to stop for a while.

 

He didn’t looked towards Max, focusing on more on his hands and legs. He didn’t want to see her reaction to what he confessed. It never ended well in the past with anyone who ever got close enough to him. When he finally told them how he truly felt about how Neil treated him.

 

It wasn’t until the soft touch on his shoulder that he finally looked up. Even with the sympathetic look on Max’s face, Billy knew he wouldn’t be able to look at it for long. Even if he craved it so much after all these years, he still couldn’t handle it.

 

With an uneven breath in, Billy heard her speak up. “Let’s just rescue these guys before we deal with Neil. I’m sure your friend would be happy to get rid of him for you.”

 

“Probably murder him if he were given the chance.”

 

“Well if it comes down to that then the two of you have my support to do that. We’ll just have to have Hopper in on it before anything happens.”

 

“You do know how to cheer someone up Maxine.” Billy teased lightly. Max rolled her eyes at her full name, but didn’t give him the usual glare that he’s come to expect.

 

“Just accept it Billy. Now I have some news from the group about what we’re gonna do to rescue your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this will be the last update for a bit. I have a trip going on from March 3rd to 8th and will be extremely busy during that time, so there won't be another update next Friday. I also want a bit of time after that to give myself a break from that as well and work a bit on future chapters so I have a clear direction of where I'm going plot wise when I update the next time.
> 
> Anyway, I liked writing this chapter for Billy's paranoid thoughts about the new peace in the house. I figured he wouldn't take the new peace without feeling like it would crumble down so soon, even with Max being the badass that she is. It was after all years of abuse that's experience from his father and that kind of behaviour doesn't go away over night for Billy or Neil.
> 
> Also I liked having Billy just accept comfort from Joshua since he doesn't get that kind of comfort or affection from anyone else in his life. It just makes the soft moments a lot better and a lot harder to bear when writing them when it comes to stuff that Billy either does to himself or has happen to him in this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was a good chapter to read.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The evening air was cool as he made his way out of the house. Right behind him, Max followed. She had given Neil the excuse that she was spending the night with ‘Jane’, a friend she had recently made. There would be other girls there as well, she mentioned to her mother to make it easier for the two of them to agree to let her go. (They were worried about Max making friends with girls her own age after seeing the pack of nerds she called friends.)

 

From there Max went even further with the plan they had come up two nights ago. She also said that Billy would be spending time with the Harrington boy for a school project they were partners on. Never mind that Steve was senior and had no classes with Billy, throwing in the name of a family with money like Steve’s would make Neil less suspicious of why they were suddenly leaving the house on the same night.

 

With keys in hand, Billy made his way over to the Camaro. It had been a long month and a half of not being able to drive the car. (At least in his mind.) But with a short visit to Hopper to check out his stitches that Max insisted on when making up, the older man concluded he would be able to drive as long as he didn’t push the injury too much.

 

As he drove them out of the driveway with his preferred music blasting through the speakers, Billy enjoyed what little freedom he had gained back. Speeding up on roads and streets that didn’t have any of the police on it, he felt his heart soaring. He even let out a few shouts as he sharply turned on corners. From beside him, Billy heard Max excitedly laughing as well.

 

It wasn’t until they were close to reaching the Byer’s house that he finally started to slow down. He would need to calm himself down a little bit before they went out on their mission. Didn’t need to give them any more of an excuse not to trust him, to not let him help out.

 

As he turned into the driveway, he saw that Max’s friends were hanging out together from the window. There was an argument going all between Lucas and Wheeler’s younger brother of course. At the sidelines of it was Byer’s younger brother and El, who looked like they were doing something else. All four of them looked out the window when they noticed the loud sound of metal and rock music playing through the Camaro’s speakers.

 

Max hopped out of the car. Billy stayed in the car for a bit more, letting the sound of Black Sabbath bring him into the moment as he calmed down. He watched as she got into whatever argument the three boys had before as she entered the house. Even gave Lucas a light push when she got close enough. 

 

From the look on her face, she was in her element.

 

Unlike Billy who continued to stay outside of it all.

 

He stayed in the Camaro, turning down the volume of his music after a while. He was able to hear the words and music playing, it just didn’t vibrate the whole car like it usually would when he drove. 

 

That’s probably the only reason he was able whatever pop crap from Steve’s BMW as it also turned into the Byer’s driveway. With the window down so he could smoke a cigarette, he could hear the sound of Madonna’s high and light voice (almost nasally to Billy) through the windows of the BMW.

 

It was such a preppy song for the older boy to be listening too that Billy couldn’t help the laughter that came out of him. As Steve turned off the music, all that could be heard was his laughter through the open window of the Camaro.

 

When Steve got out of the car along with Dustin, he gave Billy a look. “What’s got you in stitches Hargrove?”

 

“The fact that you listen to Madonna Harrington. Phil Collins is one thing, but Madonna? Even for you, that’s a bit too preppy.”

 

“For once I agree with you, Billy,” Dustin said as he made his way to the front door. “He’s way too willing to listen to this for someone who fights demodogs.”

 

“Oh, now there’s a certain kind of music that we’re supposed to be listening to for hunting demodogs?” Steve asked. He sounded dubious of Dustin’s claim, but still had that smile on his face that he didn’t mind the teasing coming from the kid.

 

“There is when it doesn’t match up with the situation. Don’t think Madonna would be willing to fight the demodogs or anything else like whatever Billy listens to!” Dustin yells. Then shuts the door to join the rest of the nerd herd.

 

“He has a point you know,” Billy says, leaning part of his body against the door so he can hang his head out the window. “Madonna wouldn’t be able to put up much of fight against these things like Metallica would.”

 

As Steve walked over to the Camaro, he speaks back up. “I know he does, Hargrove. But since we’re not fighting against anything from the Upside Down, I thought the music wouldn’t matter when driving him here.”

 

“The music always matters Harrington,” Billy says with a grin.

 

“So I’m learning now,” Steve said with a playful roll of his eyes. “What’s so bad about Madonna anyway?”

 

“Her voice grates on my ears for one. For another nothing in her music is stuff I want to listen to. Way too sappy and preppy for me, pretty boy.”

 

“Of course you would say that. You’re more willing to listen to stuff that’ll make you deaf more than anything else.”

 

“Harrington, you haven’t lived until you’ve screamed out the lyrics to any of the songs that I have in here while driving fast down the road. Becoming deaf is just the trade-off.”

 

“Sure, sure. That’s what they all say when trying to get preppy boys like me to listen to music like yours.” Steve teased, leaning against the door to the car. 

 

Billy huffed out a bit of laughter but said nothing more. The two of them enjoyed the sounds of electric guitars being played with expertise softly in the background. Billy noticed from the reflection of the living room window that the sun was already starting to set. Soon it would be dark enough for the two groups that were going to take their leave.

 

Silently, Billy offered a cigarette to Steve along with the lighter. The older boy carefully took both things and lite up the cigarette. Then placed the lighter back into his hand.

 

They shared a few more cigarettes before seeing the piece of crap car that Jonathan drove around town pull in. He saw Nancy exiting the car from the rear view mirror as he was about to give either of them the satisfaction of physically looking behind him. When Jonathan finally exited the car as well, Billy waited until he was close enough to flip him the finger from the open window. 

 

The reaction from the older boy was subtle, but it was enough to make Billy have a wild grin on his face. Steve gave the two of them a look that said he was already done with the situation at hand. As Jonathan passed by the passenger door of the Camaro, the glare he received was so ugly that he nearly started to laugh.

 

If the older boy was trying to intimidate Billy, he would have to try harder than that.

 

When Jonathan was in the house, Steve spoke up. “Why do you antagonize him? Won’t do you any good if the both of you are constantly at each other’s throats.”

 

“I should be asking you the same thing since he’s with your ex,” Billy said back. He took another drag of the cigarette as he saw the way the older boy’s jaw clenched.

 

“That’s not what we’re talking about Billy.” He said lowly. Still hearing his name, Billy’s body started to stiffen up, almost if he expected a fight to break out by the end of this. “I want to know why you keep pushing your limits with him. Especially when you can ignore him just as easily.”

 

“Nothing that you would want to know. He’s just fun to make angry.”

 

“And that’s it? That’s the only reason you do that?”

 

There was something to Steve’s voice that didn’t settle well with Billy. “The only reason you need Harrington. Now  _ drop _ the subject before I have to drop your ass to the ground. “

 

There was mumbling from the older boy, but he didn’t pursue the conversation any further. They each had one more cigarette before heading into the house. While the days had continuously gotten warmer as Spring rolled in, it was still chilly enough that the heat from the house was welcomed. There was the chattering of several groups all going at the same time as the door closed, but Billy welcomed it as well.

 

Billy made his way towards the kitchen, knowing that he shouldn’t rock the boat any further with any of these people. He saw the glares of the two other teens as he passed by, knowing full well Jonathan told Nancy what happened outside. She probably even saw it through the window if she happened to look out it in time.

 

As he went into the kitchen, he saw Joyce standing by the counter. A crappy looking coffee machine was in front of her and she looked annoyed as it gave a high pitched whurr that anybody would say that was a good sound coming from it. Billy watched as she rough hit the side of the machine like she was hoping that it would make whatever that noise was, stop.

 

“Why does it need to do this now?” He heard her mutter as she gave it one more hit. 

 

“Perhaps it senses that you’re in a hurry?” Billy offered. Startled by another voice, Joyce turned around to see him with wide eyes. Even with her gentle demeanour that he had seen around town, he knew better now.

 

“Do you always sneak up on people n their own home? Or is this because of what’s going on?” She asked stiffly. She didn’t look startled anymore, just more pissed than annoyed that she had to see him again. (A reaction that Billy was used to at this point.)

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, ma’am. Just wanted you to know I was here instead of turning around to see me.”

 

Billy saw the way Joyce’s momentarily shifted between emotions. Almost like she was trying to decipher who Billy was from the few words he’s said. “I guess it’s better that you did that instead of standing there silently.” A pause, then she continued. “However I don’t understand why you keep hanging in here instead of out in the living room.”

 

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed from the other time I was here, but not a lot of the group likes me. Especially your son.”

 

“You haven’t done much to discredit the image that they have of you, Billy. Even now you choose to hide instead of facing them.”

 

He let out a huff of laughter that sounded bitter and sarcastic. “Even if I wanted to prove that I’m not who they think I am, I’d rather not deal with their judgement. Sometimes hiding is better than trying to stand up to those who don’t care about you at all.”

 

Once more Billy saw the emotions shifting on Joyce’s face. The way she stared at him while doing so made him uncomfortable like she was finally seeing underneath everything. Like she was finally stripping away everything that Billy held in place to keep people from taking a deeper look. 

 

It was unnerving at best and frightening at worst.

 

Joyce took a step towards him, moving her hand up. Like she was going to give him comfort that a good mother should do. (Like he wished from his own and Susan, so desperately.) Before she could do the motherly thing to him like he was one of her children, Hopper walked into the kitchen. He walked past Billy and towards the coffee machine with a grumpy look on his face. 

 

The new distraction gave Billy time to move away from her, to lean against the wall close to the doorway and watch the bickering between the two of them. It was amusing in its own way, but Billy knew that it wouldn’t last long. There was a mission to do after all.

 

When the three of them finally joined the rest of the group in the living room, the mood had shifted. Suddenly the arguing between the nerd pack wasn’t heard as they listened to Hopper lay out the plan, the four teens not being wary of each other due to personal reasons. Most of all, nobody was looking at Billy with annoyance as the short meeting took place.

 

As soon as Hopper was done explaining everything, all of them went into action.

 

Billy along with Steve and Joyce went out to the BMW. El went with Hopper in his truck, being the one to lead all of them to wherever Joshua was. The rest of the group was meant to stay at the Byer’s house, Nancy and Jonathan watching the nerd pack to make sure there wasn’t a repeat of what happened in November. (In Steve and Hopper’s words since Billy had no idea what they meant.)

 

As Billy was about to get in the front seat, Steve stopped him. “Dude, you’re taking the back.”

 

“And why’s that Harrington?”

 

“Mostly due to the fact that you’re new to this sort of thing and partly due to I said so,” Steve said, getting into the car. “So get your ass in the back Hargrove.”

 

With a resigned sigh, Billy moved to the back seat. When finally settling in his seat, he saw the way Joyce continued to look at him. Resisting the urge to flip her the finger to get her to stop, he focused his attention out the window. 

 

Even with the darkness creeping in, there was still enough sunlight for him to make out things racing by. As the car turned on and pulled out of the driveway after Hopper’s truck left, Billy finally noticed the music was still on the preppy station. The voice of a young man came through the speaker, giving emotion to the lyrics he was singing.

 

Just before Billy could say something about the music choice, there came the sax part of the song. Just like Billy was doing, Joyce was giving Steve a look that was equally confused as it was amused.

 

“You like Wham!, Steve?” She asked in a way only an amused mother could be.

 

Steve groaned. “As much as I would love to give Billy an answer that would give reason to harass me about my taste in music, no, I don’t really like Wham! Though I can admit liking this song.”

 

“Oh, that’s just as bad, Harrington. If you like the one song, who’s to say that you don’t like the rest of them?” As Steve groaned again, Billy saw the amused smile on Joyce’s face. 

 

“Come on, I thought I had you at least Joyce. I need someone on my side.” Steve said, whining just a little bit.

 

“Oh, I am.” She said. Her smile grew just a bit more when she saw the older boy looking over at her. “Just nice to know that there are boys who have this taste of music. Gives hope for me about Will.”

 

There was a look shared between Steve and Joyce at that. It left Billy slightly confused, but he didn’t try to say anything after that. (But somewhere in the back of his mind, there was something that had an inkling of what Joyce meant. What she actually meant.)

 

The radio was turned down, leaving only bits and pieces of lyrics and music drifting through the car. The three of them didn’t speak after that, focused on making sure they were still following Hopper’s truck. Both vehicles left the town, even past the farms that were on the outskirts of the town itself.

 

As they went down roads that he was sure none of them even knew about, the darkness swallowed what was left of the sunlight. Soon all Billy could see was how the light from both the truck and BMW created an eerie look on the trees at the side of the road. For a brief moment that he stared out the window, it was like seeing a different world from the one he knew.

 

At some point, the music was turned off. All was heard was the sound of the wheels over the badly cracked paved road. Soon that changed to the tires going over a dirt road, hitting bumps in the road that likely wasn’t good for the car.

 

Then all of them spotted an outline of a white-bricked building. There were a few lights on the outside, giving the scientists and whoever else there a way to see out into the dark forest. Steve cut the lights to the BMW and drove as close as he could to the building before cutting the engine. A short distance from them, Hopper and Eleven got out of the truck. Which gave all three of them the signal to get out as well. 

 

When Billy got out of the car, he could feel something reaching into his mind. It was gentle and familiar and made him sure that Joshua was here. From the corner of his eye, he saw Steve take the bat with nails out of the trunk. When getting closer to the Hopper and El, he also saw a gun in Joyce’s hands. Something that he hadn’t noticed until now.

 

When they grouped together, El gave him a look that told him that she could also feel it as well. There was a brief bit of talking of who would go together once they were inside. Then they walked towards the building.

 

It didn’t take much to get inside. An unlocked door that one of the scientists must have left unopened so they could easily get inside after a smoke break. Billy and Steve went together in one direction while Hopper and Joyce went with El in another.

 

The hallways weren’t lite very well with the bare minimum of lights on each side of them. It gave the image of a horror movie that was actually meant to scare you. Billy shuffled a bit closer to Steve, wanting to make sure that there was someone else with him. There was a tug in his mind by Joshua likely trying to make him feel safer.

 

Down each hallway, they checked each room to find the younger boy. Each time that he opened a door, his heart was beating so fast at what he would find. Scientists that would take them away to test? Torturing Joshua because they found out the plan? Or something even worse that he couldn’t even think of?

 

It wasn’t until they opened a door to a room that was covered in children’s drawings. Every possible inch was covering the brick walls, some of them overlapping each other. Steve let out a ‘creepy’ and Billy took everything in him not to agree with the older boy. That’s when they saw a little girl on the floor near her bed just drawing when they flashed their flashlight over the room.

 

Billy could see short dark red hair and white nightgown as she stayed hunched over her newest drawing. Then she looked up. She looked up with the same golden eyes that he’s seen from Joshua over the past few weeks. She didn’t seem disturbed by the two of them in her room, giving them a look that wondered what exactly they were doing. 

 

It was a few more moments before what Billy could describe as understanding came over her face. Then she got up, leaving her drawing behind and walked over to them. She said nothing as she stood in front of them, but did a motion with her arms. Another few moments went by before Steve got what she was trying to say.

 

“You want to be picked up?”

 

She nodded yes and Steve went forward to pick her up. He handed the bat to Billy as he wrapped his arms around her to carry her. She seemed content with the way he was holding her, looking a bit happier than when first spotting her.

 

They left that room to find Joshua. When it seemed like they were going in the wrong direction, she would make a sound and point her hand in the direction that they needed to go. With the limited experience that Billy had with children as small as her (and he was also assuming Steve’s as well here), it seemed a bit odd to him that she would know the wall so well.

 

But he didn’t question it if it brought them closer to rescuing Joshua.

 

As they got closer to their destination, there were the sounds of a commotion going on. There were screams, yells and sounds of heavy thuds that echoed from wherever they were coming from. For a few moments, Billy could feel Joshua reaching out, feeling the rush of panic from the younger boy. The little girl seemed to cling harder to Steve as if she could sense Joshua’s panicked feelings as well.

 

It became clear on where these odd noises were coming from when they went down the next hallway. Billy rushed towards the door and flung it open with all his might. The sight that greeted him was Joshua standing in front of a kid with brown skin, gripping the head of one of the scientists between his hands. There was a manic look on his face that Billy had never seen before.

 

From behind him, Steve finally caught up to him. There was the comment of ‘dick’, but nothing was said between them. What Billy heard made it even cleared of what was going on. “You won’t ever get to touch him again or say those things to him anymore. Let us go and you’ll get out of it with any harm to you.”

 

“I’ll get fired for doing that!”

 

“ _ Then I guess you just need something worse than that for doing as I say _ .” 

 

With that, the familiar blue mist surrounded Joshua’s hands. The manic look grew as whatever the mist did make the scientist’s head crush in on itself. Blood splattered the floor, the wall and even Joshua himself. Still he unaffected by it as he turned to the young brown boy with a softer look. “Come on, we can go now.”

 

Then he turned his focus on Billy, looking relieved. The brown boy rushed over to them and looked over the little girl with panic on his face. Joshua followed behind much more slowly but watched the scene with fondness that Billy had never seen on his face before.

 

“Meet Judah and Larisa, Billy. They’re my younger siblings that I told you about.”

 

“That’s good to know. Now can we get out of here before more of them surround us?” Steve said, crouching for Judah to see his younger sister.

 

Joshua gave a nod and picked up Judah with ease. Even though the kid looked like he was closer to ten, he didn’t look like he weighed all that much. Billy looked away as they left the room, unease crawling through his gut at the sight. (At what, he wasn’t so sure about which made it worse.)

 

It wasn’t until they were close to the exit that Joshua finally put Judah down and joined Billy’s side. There was a happy look on his face. Like he was finally realizing at how close he was to freedom. He nudged Billy with his shoulder, his smile growing as each second passed.

 

“So what’s gonna happen to us when we get out?”

 

“Probably gonna put you guys with one of us. Either Hopper or Steve if they feel up to it.”

 

“Just as long as we’re all together, I don’t mind where we go. Couldn’t bear not being able to see those two in my life.” Joshua admitted. His voice was heavy with the affection that he held for his younger siblings. Especially for Judah.

 

That made Billy take a deep breath through his nose. “Even Judah?”

 

“Especially him. He’s had it the hardest out of all of us here and I want him to have a better life.” 

 

“Even if it means letting him go to a different family? One that matches who he is?” 

 

That stopped Joshua in his tracks. There was an indescribable look on his face as he stared into Billy’s eyes. His golden eyes glowed with a “What do you mean by that Billy?” He asked, his voice low.

 

“I mean that you might have to let him live with a black family where he belongs. You’ll get stares and comments about why you have a little brother who doesn’t look like you.” Billy argued. Why couldn’t Joshua see what he meant?

 

“I don’t care about that. He’s my little brother and he’s worth every little stare or comment I’ll get. He won’t be thrown away once we leave this building.”

 

“ _ They are never worth it Joshua _ . All they bring is  _ trouble _ .” The anger made his voice grow until he was shouting the last bit in Joshua’s face. “ _ Why even bother to protect them when they aren’t grateful for it!” _

 

What Joshua said to him, in the calmest voice he had ever from the boy, made him go still. “Judah is worth it Billy. He’s worth every bit of pain when he trusts and depends on me so much.” The glare that the younger boy on his face made the inside of him freeze, unsure what would happen if he moved so much as an inch. “Now get out my face and out of my way before you end up like the scientist back in that room.”

 

He took a few steps back and watched as Joshua joined the group that had stopped a short distance away. The two little kids looked slightly scared but were comforted by their older brother when he reached them. But what was the worst was the look that Steve was giving him.

 

It was filled with every bit of hatred he had come to expect living here with these people. And it offered no openings to explain himself. To give why he thought Joshua and his family should be split up. Billy knew he should shut his mouth when nobody wanted to listen.

 

He hung his head and followed behind when the group went forward again. They found the other three in the group, looking relieved that they all came out in one piece. Quickly Joyce took control of the two little kids, giving them all the comfort and love that mother like her could only give. Joshua talked quietly with Hopper and Steve, not even looking in Billy’s direction once.

 

The only one who seemed to give Billy any attention was El herself. Silently she walked up to him and held out a hand. When he didn’t take it, she carefully picked up the hand that Joshua had touched in the past and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Big brother.” She softly said.

 

“Yeah, we got your big brother.” He said, too many emotions put out there for anyone to cipher correctly. He felt another squeeze to his hand by her small hand.

 

“Why is he mad?” El asked simply.

 

“Something I said to him. It made him mad.”

 

“Apologize.”

 

“Not that easy kid. Not with what I said. He needs some time before I try.”

 

She gave him a look that said that whatever he said was stupid. But she didn’t push anymore, just holding onto the one hand. She stayed with him when Joshua and his siblings went into Hopper’s truck and continued to stay with him when the rest of the group met the newest members.

 

El didn’t let go until he reached his car door. All she said was, “Apologize soon.”

 

Then she went back into the Byer’s house without glancing back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for being gone for so long. Had a bit of an issue with writer's block on a future chapter and figured it would be best to leave it alone so I wouldn't become frustrated. Which turned into two months of just leaving it on the doc untouched. At least I'm back and will update when I can since it's getting close to the end of the year for me. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's an enjoyable chapter despite what occurs towards the end of it, especially from Billy's end.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Minutes away from the last bell ringing, Billy was struggling to keep himself from just running out of the class. He wanted to get out of there, to drive as fast as he could, to have the music as high as it could go so that he would drown out the rest of the world. After what happened with Joshua a few days ago, his mind wouldn’t let go of where he went wrong. (Of if he was even wrong in the first place.)

 

Max had given him a strange look when he picked her up from Hopper’s house the morning after. He didn’t speak to her or look at her as he drove the two of them home. Whether she knew what happened or she didn’t, Billy didn’t really want to talk to her about it.

 

He only spoke to her this morning to say he wasn’t picking her up after school. That Susan would be there instead of him. Then quietly drove her to middle school without another word.

 

As the bell rang, the teacher gave the class a reminder to do the homework she assigned as the class rushed out. She looked over Billy’s way with an exasperated look that somehow still managed to look a little amused. The afternoon light caught in her blonde hair once more and Billy wished he didn’t remember the fuzzy memories of his mother. He didn’t need another thing on top of what happened with Joshua to cloud his mind.

 

Carefully making his way down to the Camaro, he saw Tommy and Carol making their way towards him. They were loudly whispering to each other, laughing whenever one of them said something ‘funny’. Billy ignored them right until Tommy called out to him.

 

“Hargrove! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

 

Billy looked behind him, so close to get in his car and escape and yet so far. “I think it has. You want to a ride or something?”

 

“We want to, but you know how studying is. Can’t take too long to get it done.” Tommy said, Carol, snickering at his attempt of a joke. Billy could only weakly smile at it before turning his attention back to the Camaro. “Anyway, want to meet by quarry later? Got some stuff from a few towns over that’s supposed to be good.”

 

“I might go. Depends on if I have to watch my sister or not.”

 

“Man, can’t you father ever give you a night off or something from watching her? She’s old enough to take care of herself for a few hours.” Carol said. She looked vaguely disappointed at his thinly veiled excuse and was likely gonna tell Tommy what she thought of it when he was gone.

 

While Billy agreed with the sentiment, he knew that Tommy nor Carol would ever understand why his father was as strict as he was. “Can’t get out of it if it does happen. See you later.”

 

With that he got into the car and drove off as fast he could. He didn’t want to listen to another word from them if he could help it.

 

Music was turned up, loudly pouring out of the speakers that would make anyone else concerned. But for anyone who’s lived in the area and has seen the Camaro, they knew it was him and that they didn’t need to waste a moment of worrying over him.

 

When Billy had a free moment at the main street intersection, he lite up a cigarette, smoking it down to the filter as quickly as he could. Then he lite up the next one to repeat the cycle.

 

As he went around the town several times, driving as fast as he could with the music as loud as he wanted it to go. He got glares from the older population that was up and about while people around his age only gave him a wave of recognition as half-hearted as it was. When Billy got tired of that, he went towards the quarry.

 

His thoughts swirled as he drove there, going in a loop that seemed impossible to get out of. Was Joshua in the right to get angry for what he said or was Billy in the right to say what he said?

 

Billy wanted to be in the right, wanted the younger to understand that those like Judah would only drag him down in life. There was baggage in taking a black person under your wing whether as a friend or as a sibling. The stares, the whispers and the judgement from outsiders made it impossible not to resent them when you only wanted to live a peaceful life.

 

The worst of what Billy remembered back in California was his father’s glare, piercing into the back of his head when Billy wasn’t quick enough to get away from them. Like if he touched or was near them that he would become worse. At least worse than he already was being a ‘fag’ and all.

 

As he crushed another filter into the makeshift ashtray, he spotted a few cars already parked at the quarry. Even with the dying sunlight, there were people mingling together in the hoods of their car.

 

Pulling in, he got a few cheers from those who recognize the Camaro. As best as he could, Billy put on the persona they expect to see. When exiting the car, a few more cheers went up. Then he saw Tommy making his way towards him.

 

“Hargrove! Knew you would make it!” Tommy shouted. “Want to make the night even better?”

 

He held up a bag filled with something that would definitely get his ass handed to him by Neil if ever caught with it in the house. Here or California. Billy smirked as he got closer, knowing his night would get better. (At least he wouldn’t have his mind swirling over what happened days ago.)

 

“Save enough for me.” Was all he had to say for Tommy to start laughing.

 

The two of them stayed at the edge of the gathering, taking puffs of the makeshift buds they made. Carol kept taking Tommy’s to tease him and get him to run after her. Billy watched, giggling like he hadn’t for a long time. The only thought on his mind was that it would never end. That the floating and giddy feeling would stay in his chest for as long as he lived.

 

It wasn’t until the sun started to set behind the trees that that feeling started to drift away from him. There were teenagers that were passed out near cars and the edge of the water of the quarry, unaware of the night creeping on them. He saw Tommy and Carol giggling in one of the cars, close to falling asleep themselves.

 

When that feeling left Billy completely, he was suddenly struck by the thoughts from before. The desperation they made him feel, the lost feeling of wonder if he was in the right or if Joshua was that night.

 

If there was anything he could do to gain back the younger boy’s friendship.

 

With a tired sigh, he got up from the ground. He got closer to the Camaro, the gravel crunched under his feet not even disturbing the sleeping kids. The car rumbled to life with the music being lowered as it blasted out of the speakers. Then he drove it away from the quarry. As the night quickly took over and the shadows that he normally wouldn’t pay any attention to, made him take a second look to make sure there wasn’t anything there.

 

He drove through main street, seeing that some stores were open despite Hawkins being a small town. While most of the street was empty of cars or people, the two bars that the town had was surrounded by cars. Billy didn’t even dare to think the thought of trying to enter either of them. That would be worse than being caught in the house with a cigarette or what Tommy had given him today.

 

Even with the protection of Max in the house now, he doubts she could go against Neil when his image was being tarnished by his fuck-up of a son. It’s partly why they were in the hick town in the first place. (Along with a few other reasons he could speculate on.)

 

But the street is mostly empty made it easier to spot who was out late.

 

As Billy stopped at a red light, he saw a familiar head of blond wavy hair. At Joshua’s sides were his younger siblings, both holding on to him as he would drift away. Still, the image of seeing them with small smiles on their face as Joshua was talking a mile a minute to them, made Billy’s insides flip violently.

 

A dangerous part of him wanted to leave the car to give Joshua a reminder of what he said a few nights ago. To show his younger siblings that their older brother couldn't protect them.

 

That the world they had left behind with the scientists was far more welcoming than one they were living now.

 

But another part of him that he only ever heard from when Neil was a tad too angry for the situation to do nothing. Do nothing that’ll upset the balance, that’ll make his life worse. That’ll make people question how he got his injuries overnight.

 

As he was about to turn his head away, Billy saw Joshua make eye contact. There was a cold look in them, daring him to do what he was thinking about.

 

Billy did nothing as he drove away from the light that turned green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna level with all of you about this fic. I'm gonna put up the rest of the chapters that I have finished within the next week and then from there I'll just leave it when I have the creative energy and mental space to finish it. Maybe I'll get it when I see all of season three, maybe I'll get it randomly, who knows with me.
> 
> But I will not be abandoning this at all. I want to finish this so badly, I've just been more focused on other fanfics since my mind is spinning ideas for those instead of this. I'm also getting prepared for my last year of high school (and going to college next year) and just trying not to freak out about it. But I will finish it since it's been such a passion project for me for so long. 
> 
> So I'll give you guys the next few chapters and then we'll see from there.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Weeks passed by Billy. In that time his stitches were taken out and were told by the doctor that he would be able to play sports as long as he slowly worked himself back into the routine. (Too bad basketball season ended, he had thought as they were being taken out.) This also meant that he wasn’t bound to stay at the house after school anymore, at least officially. Suddenly he was going back to parties and being invited to other places that he was missing out on by being restricted by his injury. 

 

It also meant that he kept getting glimpses of Joshua and his siblings whenever he went through town.

 

Billy saw the way some of the people looked at the three of them, seemingly confused about the new residents of the town that showed up out of nowhere. There was also another look that Billy was familiar with because his father often wore it when he was younger. (When he played basketball with the neighbourhood black kids. When he sat too close to them at the beach. When he was being friendly to any of them when grocery shopping downtown.)

 

Still, the rare moments that they made eye contact, Billy saw that Joshua was taking care of himself and his siblings. That there wasn’t much room for Billy to suddenly come back into the picture

 

There was also the new tentative relationship with Max that he dealt with as well. They would go through their rough patches as they were two stubborn people trying to come closer together. It was all too likely for them to fight with that in their personalities and the fact they were two teenagers trying to figure out something that Billy doubt most adults knew how by themselves. 

 

Some days when he didn’t feel like hanging around Tommy and Carol, he stayed at home to be around Max. He still didn’t know if what happened that night with Joshua had made its way to her, but she didn’t give him any looks or glares that would suggest otherwise. (Maybe she did know and wasn’t going to talk it out with him. She probably didn’t know how to approach him with a subject like that other than forcefully.) She just accepted that some days, Billy would hang around her room to read and help her out with her math homework if she was stuck.

 

The advice that Joshua had given him all those weeks rang in his mind when he knew that he was at fault for whatever fight was going on between him and Max. 

 

His chance came one late Spring day when driving the Camaro down the road near the rich neighbourhood of Hawkins. There was no destination in mind after dropping Max off at the arcade, just going around the small town with nothing better to do. The low sounds of the new album he had gotten recently playing through the speakers, still testing out if DIO was a good band or not. The snow was gone and the trees had grown leaves and buds that let people know that it was truly Spring.

 

Billy also loved the warmth that was returning back to the air as well. Not quite like California, but it was enough to let him know that Indiana wasn’t always going to be a frozen wasteland.

 

As the Camaro passed by houses bigger than is and front lawns that were being treated with everything to make them pristine and presentable for the rest of the neighbours, he spotted a small figure on the side of the road. As the car got closer, he saw the short dark red hair that put into twin pigtails reflecting sunlight. Billy slowed down as he went by, getting a close enough look to know it was Joshua’s younger sister.

 

She only wore blue jean overalls with a patterned shirt that only children her age wore and got away with since children didn’t care what went together. (There was also Joshua to consider since he didn’t know what was the current fashion for anyone or anything.) There were no shoes in her feet, not even socks as she continued to walk the side of the road. She only gave him a passing glance when the Camaro pulled up next to her and then went back to looking at the house she was passing by.

 

Billy had never seen a sight like this, not even in California. 

 

He pulled the car down the road a bit and got out. Then he made his way towards her. She only stopped walking when Billy was a foot away, her golden eyes looking seemingly at everything but his face. (Same golden eyes as Joshua.) He squatted down, feeling a twinge of the muscles in his leg wishing he didn’t do that. “What are you doing here without your brother?”

 

She didn’t answer him, her eyes still trying to keep off his face. The odd thing it didn’t look like she was guilty of wandering on her own. More like she couldn’t look him in the eyes, even with Billy being at her height. “Do you want to go home?”

 

That got him a quick moment of eye contact. Then her eyes shifted to look over his shoulder. As she nodded yes, she came closer to him. Then with the same motion that she did to Steve all those weeks ago, she raised her arms towards him.

 

Billy remembered what it meant and without another word scooped her up into his arms. As he adjusts the way he held her, he noticed that she was a bit heavier than he originally thought. Still, she was light enough that carrying her to his car that it wasn’t difficult.

 

As he placed her into the front seat, she finally spoke up. “Joshua be happy to see you.”

 

“Not too sure about that. But I’m betting he’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“He will.” Was all she gave back when he got into the driver’s seat.

 

Before turning on the car, he switched from cassette to the radio. “Where is home?” He asked, the Camaro coming to life.

 

A familiar pop song filtered through the speakers. The music and voices of Tears for Fears being a lot better for a little kid than anything else he listened to. He didn’t need to give Joshua anymore of a reason to hate him. 

 

“Steve’s house.”

 

“Of course. Had to offer up his house to appear like the better one.”

 

“He’s nice. Let me do more than the sci-sci-sci,” She said. The way she was trying to get the one word out almost made Billy say it out loud, “the sci-sci-sci,” then with frustration finally said, “you know it?”

 

“Scientist?” Billy offered.

 

“Yes, he let me do more than the scientists did.” Then she stayed quiet after that, looking out the window.

 

It didn’t bother him that she did that. Children her age was slightly difficult to talk to. Many were too innocent to the world that they lived in and didn’t have much interest beyond the worlds that they created.

 

But she wasn’t like most little kids he’s seen or meet. For one she came from a lab where it’s normal to have power. For another, she wouldn’t (or couldn’t?) look him in the eye. The last thing was that while the rest of the song played out, her arms seemed to move in a way that Billy knew wasn’t dancing. It also didn’t seem to be matching up with the beat of the song either. 

 

Maybe it was her own way of enjoying the music?

 

Who knew at this point.

 

It didn’t take him long to find Steve’s house. It was like many of the other houses in the neighbourhood, the only difference was the woods that was in the backyard was thicker here than the rest of the neighbourhood. The Camaro pulled into the driveway and already he saw the door to the front of the house opening up.

 

As he unbuckled his seatbelt and then the little girl’s he could see that Joshua was making his way towards the driveway. He wasn’t moving in a threatening way, there wasn’t even a look on his face that Billy could consider threatening. All he saw on the younger boy’s face was concern and relief.

 

“Thank god you found her,” Joshua said, opening the door. Then he scooped up his sister and held her close to his chest. Billy saw the way she buried her face into his chest like she was trying to block out the world around her. Joshua gave her a fond look and then looked at Billy.

 

“No problem. Found her wandering on the side of the road and figured getting her back home would be best.”

 

“Well, I’m guessing she wanted to explore. Never went outside the walls of the Lab.”

 

There was something in what Joshua was saying that he wasn’t saying out loud to Billy. But the way that he was holding his little sister kept Billy from asking outright. “Guess I should leave.”

 

As he was pulling his seatbelt over his chest, Joshua spoke up. ‘Wait,” 

 

It was enough for Billy to stop what he was doing. He looked at the younger blond, waiting. “Why don’t you come in?”

 

“Harrington won’t mind? You do remember what happened last time?”

 

“I think it’s time we spoke about that.” Joshua looked down at his little sister before speaking up again. “I just want to talk again Billy.”

 

For a few moments, he didn’t give an answer. Billy watched as Joshua shifted his sister’s body, obviously getting heavier the longer he held her like that. Then slowly he nodded yes. Joshua gave a smile and walked back towards the front door.

 

Billy was a step behind. When entering the home, Joshua put his sister down. She looked a little disappointed at this but waited as he took off his shoes.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to Billy? I’m sure he would love to know your name.”

 

She slowly blinked at that. Then turning her head towards Billy, her golden eyes still not looking at him. Her mouth moved a bit as if she was practicing what she was going to say. Then she spoke up. “My name is Larisa. Nice to meet you, Billy.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Larisa,” he said. She looked him in the eyes for a second, as if to study him the only way small children do before running down the hallway. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the carpet flooring and she disappeared into another room. Like she was never there in the first place.

 

“Knows how to charm people, doesn’t she?” Joshua said, moving to go down the same hallway. Billy followed behind, not knowing where anything was in Steve’s home.

 

“Certainly different.” He answered, “Though I doubt anyone else who didn’t know your situation would be as understanding.”

 

Billy saw Joshua stiffened up at that. “Do you have an issue with her too?”

 

“No, Joshua, I don’t have an issue with her. She’s perfectly fine.”

 

“Then what is the issue with Judah that you had to question me bringing him along? He’s my brother, just like she’s my sister.”

 

“It’s difficult to explain, especially when you’ve been locked up like an animal for god knows how long. I’m betting none of the books that your father brought you would even touch on such a fucking subject.” Billy was annoyed, plain and simple. He knew they would have to discuss why Billy had picked a fight all those weeks ago, but all the same, he knew it would bring up the same fight.

 

“What subject would that be, Billy? That my father was with a woman who wasn’t my mother? That Judah’s skin isn’t the same colour as mine? That despite getting my freedom that I’ve been after, that you think I don’t truly have it with a sibling like him? Take your  _ fucking _ pick.”

 

The swear hit him harder than anything else from the blond’s mouth. Billy gaped for a moment as Joshua turned around to face him. The same golden eyes he had missed for some time stared at him with the same cold, hard glare from that night. Daring Billy to make another comment.

 

Daring him to question why he shouldn’t love his younger brother.

 

Swallowing once, twice before he could give an answer. “It’s mostly due to the fact that people would give you shit over you having a half brother who’s also black. To others, it looks like a kid conning an innocent white kid for his money. Even if you care a lot about him, you’re going to be seen as a naive kid who should be saved.”

 

“And yet, I know that despite all of that I’m going to continue to care for him. Doesn’t matter what others think Billy, sometimes you have to do what you have  to to keep those you care about close to you.” There was something soft in Joshua’s face as he said that. But it was mostly hidden by the sharp look that he had focused on Billy.

 

Before he could say something back at the younger blond, Larisa’s faced peaked out from the room she had disappeared into. She looked so small compared to the rest of the house and yet she still commanded attention from everyone in a way that wasn’t annoying. “Joshua? Billy?”

 

Joshua looked away from Billy and smiled at his younger sister. “We’ll be there soon. Go back to drawing.”

 

She stared at the two of them for a few moments, her eyes not blinking during that time. Then she gave a single nod and went back into the room.

 

When that happened, Joshua seemed to deflate like a ballon. As he ran a hand through his wavy hair, he looked towards Billy. “If you’re going to be around me than those two will be part of it. I will not trade them for spending time with you.”

 

Billy took a few moments to think. While he knew that what Joshua was doing was admirable, noble even. But there was also the voice in the back of his head that kept yelling about the dangers of being around such people. 

 

But there was a part of him that didn’t want to give up the friendship with the younger boy who understood him more than others have his entire life.

 

With a sigh, he nodded. Joshua looked him over and then decided that Billy was serious. With that, he took his hand and brought him to the room that Larisa was in.

 

It was a nice tv room. There was a couch on the one side of the room with the tv on the other with some shelves lining the wall between those two things. The tv was on with the volume low, playing a show that Billy had only seen in passing. Sitting at the coffee table that sat in front of the couch was Larisa, drawing on a piece of paper with two toys standing on it as well. Transformers is his best guess at the moment, but there were so many things these days for kids that he didn’t know or care about. Still, it was almost comical at how tall the table was compared to the young girl.

 

She only glanced up to see them walking in before returning to her drawing. Joshua took a seat on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions and closing his eyes. Billy followed after, taking a seat next to Joshua. He took a quick look at Larisa’s drawing, seeing two figures standing next to each other. They were only half finished along with the random colour for the background.

 

He laid back into the cushions of the couch, feeling his body mold into the softness of them. There was no speaking between the three of them for a long time and Billy would admit that it was nice.

 

Then Joshua shifted from his languid posture to sitting up. “Where’s Judah?”

 

“He went outside with his knife,” Larisa replied simply. Not even looking up from her drawing.

 

“Practicing with it, I suppose,” Joshua said to himself as he stood up. He paused at the doorway, looking over his shoulder.“Make sure Billy behaves himself.”

 

There was a soft giggle from the little girl as Joshua left. Billy closed his eyes, preparing himself for when his friend brought his little brother in. It would be his only chance to prove that he was serious about accepting the younger sibling, that he wasn’t just saying bullshit to pacify Joshua.

 

Minutes passed before Billy heard the soft sounds of multiple footsteps. As he opened his eyes, he saw Joshua and Judah were walking in. He saw the way that Judah looked Billy up and down likely remembering the argument all those weeks ago.

 

But Billy was so caught up in how young he looked. He was clearly younger than the pack of nerds, barely tall enough to reach his chest. And yet had a look in his eyes that Billy was only familiar with when staring in his own mirror such a short time ago. The scared look of when the next beating would happen.

 

Judah took a seat down by Larisa, speaking softly to her about what she was drawing. Joshua ruffled his hair as he crashed back onto the couch. It was a peaceful moment, one that Billy knew he shouldn’t be witnessing.

 

And yet he was.

 

The tv show ended a bit after that, being replaced by the news. Joshua took interest while his two younger siblings scrambled to get out of the room. Larisa suddenly became loud, shouting at Judah to move before the boring man started to talk at them. Billy heard the sound of their footsteps as they ran back and forth on the second floor.

 

“I’m guessing they hate the news.”

 

A chuckle from the younger blond. “They don’t like that their shows have ended. Taken to the machine like nothing I’ve seen before.”

 

“Max was the same way with the arcade machines when she had to come with me in California. The little brat kept begging me for quarters minutes after we arrived.”

 

“It’ll calm down then?”

 

“It will eventually.” Billy heard more of the thudding footsteps above them. “Besides I think they’re doing alright considering they probably hadn’t much contact with it before.”

 

Joshua nodded at this. “Then let’s hope they never come to like the news as well. They’ll never stop staring at the screen then.”

 

Billy laughed lightly as this, knowing it was unlikely that would happen any time soon. The thudding footsteps quieted down eventually as Billy pressed up against the arm of the couch, closing his eyes to rest. The newscaster’s voice was boring enough that he could feel himself drifting towards sleep.

 

He was so close to sleeping when he heard the front door opening and the sound of Steve shouting. Joshua quietly apologized as he moved up from the couch. Billy only grumbled, moving his arm to cover his face.

 

There was the sound of muffled conversation that drifted from the hallway with the two kids being heard clearly as they came down the stairs. It was a bit before the sound of footsteps came into the room.

 

“I see you two have reconciled.” Came Steve’s voice.

 

“Not quite. But at least he’s tolerating me for now.” Billy said from underneath his arm.

 

“That’s good Hargrove.” A pause before the older boy continued. “Just don’t mess it up again. He really missed your company the last few weeks despite being an asshole.”

 

“That’s the plan Harrington. Hopefully I can stick with it.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Billy woke to sunlight streaming in through the windows and the sound of the tv playing the news. As he shifted up, rubbing the grim that had collected in the corner of his eye, he saw Larisa sitting sideways in front of the TV with a box of chocolate ice cream in her lap. Chocolate surrounded her lips, running a bit onto her chin. And yet, she didn’t seem concerned at being caught like that as she continued to watch the news.

 

As he put his feet on the floor, she finally moved her attention away from the tv. Her golden eyes looked him over, still refusing to meet him straight in the eye. But Billy was already with it, strangely enough.

 

“What are you doing up this early?” he asked.

 

Her mouth moved as if she were whispering the answer to herself before she spoke to him. “Couldn’t sleep anymore.”

 

“And that gives you the right to eat that?”

 

“Yes.” Her voice was flat, but there was a bit of amusement in her eyes that made Billy smile just the tiniest bit.

 

“How about we put that away and get you something better?”

 

She only nodded and didn’t put much of a fight against him when he walked over and picked up the box from her lap. Quietly, she followed after him as he went to go find the kitchen. Her footsteps were near quiet, not even making much sound against the carpet. Even when finding the kitchen, her footsteps still didn’t make much of a sound against the linoleum flooring. 

 

Searching through the cabinets, he finally found the cereal and poured her a bowl. When turning around, he saw that Larisa had managed to climb one of the stools and sat in it, watching him. It was a studying gaze, even for a five-year-old and Billy’s reminded that she probably grew up with the scientists. Grew up knowing that blindly trusting others was foolish

 

That keeping quiet and her small size probably kept her much safer than anything else against them.

 

He placed the bowl in front of her, taking a seat on one of the stools. He watched as she took one bite of the cereal, most of it dry without much milk. As she gave a few tentative bites, her face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Hate it that way.” She said after she swallowed.

 

Billy didn’t answer as he watched her push the pieces of cereal with her spoon underneath the milk. Larisa did this repeatedly, pieces of it spilling over the side of the bowl when she did it too quick or rough. When satisfied with what she saw, she took another bite. There wasn’t another face scrunch, just the sound of her eating the rest of the bowl.

 

Sometime after, Judah walked into the kitchen. He barely looked awake, still rubbing his eyes as he looked through the cabinet. Billy was slightly surprised to see the kid only putting one pop tart in the toaster and then raided the fridge and fruit bowl for his breakfast. When the one pop tart was done, he sat down by his younger sister, leaving the other pop tart by the toaster in its wrapper. 

 

He barely looked at Billy, slowly eating his collection of food. Occasionally he would answer his sister in a different language when she asked him something. (But Billy expected that. He couldn’t fault him for being cautious of a person who up until recently hated your existence and was vocal about it.)

 

Not much longer after that, Joshua entered the kitchen. He only gave Billy a small smile before going over to the toaster to put in the other pop tart. “So what do you two wanna do today?”

 

“Play!” Larisa cried, only bites of milk accidentally leaving her mouth. 

 

There was a huff from Judah as he cleaned up where the milk landed on the island. “Explore more of the woods. Practice throwing.”

 

“Alright, we can do those today.” Joshua answered,” I’ll keep looking for a ballet class. Steve’s friend should have an answer for us soon about that.”

 

Judah nodded appreciatively, continuing to eat his breakfast.

 

Billy was surprised to find Joshua handing him the other pop tart. As he was about to say something, Joshua showed him the bowl of cereal he managed to make without him noticing. “Just take it, Billy. No need to be scared here. We share everything with each other.”

 

“That easy?”

 

“That easy.”

 

The smile was the same gentle smile he saw when they visited each other before the argument. Slowly he took the pop tart and continued to watch the siblings interacting with each other. For once there was true peace, nothing to ruin it.

 

It almost felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I finally finished this! Just needed the push of season three to finally get me there.
> 
> But after seeing (at the moment 3 and a half episodes of posting this) season three, I have thoughts and opinions about the whole season (many of which are not good I'm sad to say.) But from what I've seen so far, it has been giving me a few ideas of what would happen if I were to make a sequel of sorts for this fic. So as I progress through the episodes, I'm gonna be putting away ideas of things I want to keep from season three and what I should rewrite/get rid of. Also what I should add in with my original characters since I want to utilize a lot more than they were shown here (Mollie, Judah and Larisa.)
> 
> Also from what I've seen of season three, the way the Mind Flayer controls people reminds me a lot of the Yeerks from Animorphs, just a less sophisticated version of the mind-controlling alien. (If you know what I'm talking about, kudos to you my friend.) I will happily explore that since angst is my bread and butter.
> 
> But, for now, accept this short little chapter as an ending. Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
